Hunted
by NightmareD-Technolife
Summary: 'Facilis Descensus Averno' was all Kakashi heard as the whispers became more consistent. Kakashi always thought he was normal like everyone else however, what will he do when he's faced with a fate that will plunge the earth into eternal tragedy? KakaAnko
1. Prologue

**The Whispers Series:**

**Book 1:**

**Hunted**

Prologue

[In the beginning]

The night heard screams of dying people and of the Daraku tenshi. There was a war between a wicked and powerful fallen angel, Darius and his army against humans. Four people stood up against him; two men of silver hair and black hair and two females of white hair and brown hair.

"You think you can stop me?" Darius' indescribable voice boomed. His raven black wings rustled violently.

"We don't think," The black haired spoke up "We know"

"Die," Darius attacked the warriors viciously, then, the white haired female sprouted wings. They were pristine white and majestic. The men and the other female encircled Darius and did a series of hand seals. The female in the air formed a triangular seal with her hands. The ground below Darius began glowing a bright blue colour and the warriors yelled "Kyūkyoku no fū tome!" A massive golden temple sprouted out of the ground and the silver doors swung open. Darius didn't want it to end yet. As the female with the white hair descended to the ground, Darius grabbed onto her and instantaneously some weird writings appeared on she skin in a poison green colour. She screamed in pain and fell. One of her wings turned raven black, and she was unconscious. "Hitomi!" The man with the black hair called.

"Heh, I've got one of you"

"Bastard,"

"I'm gonna be free, from her generations to come"

"What?" The silver haired man said

"I've put a mark on that woman" Darius said his voice filled with anger and rage.

"One thousand years form now, sad isn't it?" Darius chuckled. "However, no matter how your generation will struggle I will be freed, whether he or she likes it or not" The white haired female - Hitomi was slowly regaining consciousness. "My generations will never free you asshole" She managed to say. The chains from the temple latched around Darius, and was slowly pulling him inwards. "Are you deaf? Whether they want to or not, I will be freed. Pass this on to your children" The doors closed, then the temple submerged into the ground, Darius falling into one thousand years of darkness and solitude.

For now.

* * *

><p>This is the story that is in my mind and preventing me from writing anything else. Hope you like!<p> 


	2. Haunted

**Hunted**

Chapter 1:

Whispers

_Long lost words whisper_

_slowly to me…_

Evanescence

'Haunted'

The forest watched helplessly as a ray of silver dashed through its murky paths. Kakashi had just finished his mission and was returning home. He was exhausted, but most of all he wanted to read his lovely porn books. Konoha was a long way from where he was and he was determined to reach before sunset. He focused his chakra into his feet and spurted through the woods.

Five more minutes to go, Konoha's majestic gates in sight. He smiled, seeing that he can finally go home and sleep and shower and read.

As he ran past the gate, he waved to Kotetsu and Izumo who are on gate duty. Then he headed to the Hokage to give his report. He sighed sometimes he just can't bother with 'every time you go on a mission, you must give a report'.

He knocked on the tan door, didn't want for an answer and pushed in. Tsunade sat on the table top, tapping the table with a pen.

"You didn't even wait for an answer" She said

"Couldn't wait,"

"Then why knock?"

"Dunno, I'm here to give my report and go home"

"Fine, I'm listening"

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha slowly but surely. Finally, home sweet home. He stepped in, only to be greeted by a note.<p>

_Hey there Hon, borrowed one of your books, won't get it back until whenevers,_

_Love always, Anko._

He smiled, Anko's voice playing in his head like a motion picture. He headed up to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, drained. He stared at his ceiling aimlessly, thinking of Anko. He thought of her soothing voice, her beautiful face, her rocking body, and other things. He giggled then reached for his book. As he opened it, a piece of paper, crushed and of a cream color fell out. It was really old; it looked even older than lord hokage [if he was alive].

_Servatis__ a __Periculum_

_Servatis a Maleculum_

_Iuva_

Strangely enough, Kakashi knew what it was saying. He, himself was shocked as he didn't know any other language than his native language. He quickly tossed the paper aside, not caring about ti at all. He continued to read while the sun sets.

* * *

><p>It was now nightfall, Konoha was really quiet. Kakashi was sleeping, dreaming of his fianceé, Anko. She was dressed in a lovely white bridal dress, dancing with him. Then, the background begin to deteoriorate into a void. He held onto Anko but she too was deteoriorating within his arms. "You have to do it Kakashi, whether you want to or not" She said.<p>

"Do what? Anko don't leave!" She vanished like dust. Kakashi was left alone floating in an empty dark void. Then, he felt the rush of winds; he was falling. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He was right in the middle of a panick attack, his eyes were filled with fear, his body was piped with adrenaline. Below, he saw a massive golden temple in which someone with wings stood at the door. The person had long white hair, female outline, one wing was pristine white and the other was raven black. Yet again, he tried to speak but nothing came.

_Facilis Descensus Averno_.

He heard the ringing in his ear. It echoed throughout the dark void, nearly driving him mad.

_Facilis Descensus Averno, _Kakashi leaped from his sleep, standing in his bed. He was sweating, shaking and fearful. He sat down, looked all about him.

_Facilis Descensus Averno, Facilis Descensus Averno._ Kakashi sprang to his feet, drawing his kunai immediately. Nothing.

_Facilis Descensus Averno, Facilis Descensus Averno,_

_You have to free him, whether you want to or not_

_Kakashi_

"Who's there?" He yelled "What do you want?"

_Facilis Descensus Averno_

The whispers echoed through the room, endlessly. Then, Kakashi felt a shock wave of pain shot through his body. His arms and legs became unbelievably weak and he collapsed on the floor writhing in pain. Strange writings appeared on his skin in a poison green color and his back ached with agonizing pain.

_You have no choice, Kakashi_.

"Who the f—" He broke off as he coughed up blood. He rolled on the floor, screaming and feeling defenseless. Then, as if being stabbed by a katana, he laid on the floor motionless.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is coming!<p> 


	3. Hunted

**Hello, me again. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Thanks to Prescripto13 for reading and reviewing my story, thnks nuff! **

**Hunted **

Chapter 2:

Hunted

_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive _

Evanescence

'_Haunted'_

The sun rose over the hilltops, sneaking into Kakashi's bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes, and sprang up out of bed although he still ached from the night before. What was he doing in bed? Wasn't he on the floor, dying of pain? Where's the blood? Kakashi staggered back trying to recollect his thoughts when the smell of food attacked his nose. He hurriedly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and bolted down the steps.

Anko was downstairs making something to eat when she felt the urge to vomit. She quickly bolted up the steps and past Kakashi and into the bathroom. For about four weeks or more she was vomiting, having mood swings too often and having a strange craving for miso ramen with eggplant. Kakashi had been a broken record saying 'Go see a doctor' or 'I'm worried Anko'. Her puking echoed through the house, and this, got Kakashi worried to the bone. He remembered when he went to cheer up Anko when she was vomiting; she threw a kunai at him and her moods were off. However, he continued down the steps, standing at the kitchen door.

Anko slowly made her way downstairs, seeing Kakashi leaning on the wall, swirling a kunai around his fingers. She walked up to him and before she could say anything he stopped her. "You were in the bathroom right?"

"Yeah,"

"How many times am I gonna say 'go see a doctor'?"

"As much as you like"

"This is serious, for how many weeks now are you vomiting, three? Or maybe four?"

"Four,"

"Okay, I'm worried Anko" He held her close to him and kissed her forehead. "You're from your mission early"

"I felt horrible; they had to escort me home"

"Go see a doctor"

"Fine, but not now"

They ate in complete silence as no one knew what to say. To make the silence more, the streets and neighboring houses were extremely quiet. When they finished, Anko put the dishes in the sink and attacked Kakashi.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing,"

"You've acting weird and plus you got up early and you say nothing is wrong with you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Kakashi said, really hating this interrogation. "I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Let's make a deal, if you tell me what's wrong I'll go to the doctor" Anko smirked. Kakashi thought hard about and finally came to conclusion.

"Fine"

"I'm waiting,"

"Okay, last night I heard some weird whispers and I knew what it was saying, strange enough " Kakashi said

"What was the whispers saying?"

"Facilis Descensus Averno"

"That's it?"

"'And you have to save him Kakashi'" Anko looked deeply confused, Kakashi could see it in her face.

"You're lost right?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Facilis Descensus Averno means 'the way to hell is easy'"

"I think you're were a bit to stressed and you hallucinated"

"No way," Then he remembered the ancient piece of paper that fell out of his beloved porn book. "Wait here," He dashed up the steps into the bedroom and scanned the room like a robot for the piece of paper which he tossed aside carelessly earlier. He spotted it, right under the window, glaring at him. Then as he picked it up, Anko came into the room. He gave her the paper, however, her reaction said something utterly different.

"What are you thinking Kakashi" She laughed

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing on this paper"

"What?" He snatched the paper from her and saw that it was true; the paper was pristine white, smooth and flawless. _This has got to be a joke. _He glared at the paper not knowing what to do. He looked up at the window at the mid-morning sky.

Then, right on the window, letters were forming as if someone was writing on them. Kakashi noticed this but didn't inform Anko.

* * *

><p>Darkness was everywhere, any trace of light couldn't be found.<p>

"I can smell his scent, he is near, too near as a matter of fact" an indescribable voice boomed. "Time draweth nigh, my servants"

"Yes, my lord" A female answered

"But what if he doesn't want to come willingly?" A male said "What will we do?"

"Then, I'll pay him a visit" With that, Darius stayed in his dungeon, and entered the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p>Well, that's finished. Sorry again for the long wait. The Dreaded Exams!<p>

Next: Chapter 3: Invasion of my Dreams.


	4. Invasion of my dreams

Thanks for the reviews Prescripto13! Here's another chapter evri1!

**Hunted **

Chapter 3:

Invasion of my dreams

_In my field of paper flowers_

_and candy clouds of lullaby..._

Evanescence

Imaginary

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi" Anko called. Kakashi stood frozen at the window, looking at the writings as they formed. When Anko looked at him, he looked a bit distant and like she's staring at an empty shell. "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi" She called once more, still no reply or body movement. She got fed up, took up the lamp of the night stand and prepared to swing it.<p>

Kakashi looked all around him as he didn't how or when he reached there. He was in a place were darkness ruled, no sign of earth anywhere. "Hello" He only heard himself echoed through the darkness. "At least I can speak this time." Kakashi stood until he was falling. A cold wind hit him, and as he looked below him, he saw the same temple and the same female standing before it. He stretched out his hand towards her for she seemed too familiar to him; then he hit the solid ground with a loud thud. The temple was a distance away, and as he totted the vermillion bone littered ground, he felt a rush of fear excite within him. Then as he neared the temple, the poison green writings re-appeared on his skin. It didn't hurt at all this time, but he felt a pulling force he couldn't escape. _Servatis a Periculum, Kakashi_, a high pitched female voice said softly. _Serva placent animae, _this time it was a male voice he heard. Then he other voices but they were all speaking all at once; he couldn't understand.

"How'd you get here?" The female with the white hair asked

"I don't know" She stood and faced him, but he couldn't see her face; it was dark as if the darkness was hiding her face.

"Kakashi I'm sorry for what I have caused"

"Sorry for what?"

"The fate that has been bestowed upon you, you have no choice but to accept it."

"I have to?" She was fading away slowly, and yet she was saying something that Kakashi couldn't hear. Her lips were moving and Kakashi ran towards her trying to hear. Then everything seemed like it was a mile away. "Serva placent animae" She said. Then she vanished like dust in the wind. "Wait!" Kakashi beckoned. But he was left alone in front of a massive temple with darkness everything. Then everything shattered like glass.

Kakashi opened his eyes to a much panicked kunoichi and pain in his head. He saw Anko, who held a destroyed lamp.

"Where were you, Kakashi?"

"I don't know" She flung away the lamp and hugged him. "I'm worri—" Anko broke off as she saw the writings on the window. She staggered back after feeling a burning sensation in her eyes.

"What's wrong Anko?" She looked back and found that the writings were gone. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I saw writings on the window awhile ago"

"You saw correct"

"What's going on?"

"I think I'm supposed to free someone and save some lost souls or something like that"

"What?"

"I know I'm confused too"

"You know what would ease all this stress?"

"What?"

"Sleep,"

"I don't—"

"Come on, we have no missions today"

"Fine,"

They climbed into bed, and five minutes later, Anko fell asleep. Kakashi was still staring at the window and the writings came back. This time it wrote:

_Serva Placent Animae_

_ Servatis a Periculum_

_ Servatis a Maleculum_

And all that was in blood running slowly down the window frame. Kakashi closed his eyes and later he soon drift off into the waters of sleep.

Kakashi woke to find himself in a nice field of paper flowers. The skies were blue the clouds looked like white cotton candy. A subtle wind blew, it was so serene. The blue birds in the nearby oaks sang their song endlessly. Then, he saw Anko standing a few paces behind him. He turned and smiled as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Nice scenery huh?" She asked, her voice sounded like an angel. "I just love it when we come out here" There was something different about her; she was glowing, and her white dress complemented how she looked. Her purple hair was straight and fell on her back. Kakashi was utterly mesmerized by this which rendered him speechless. She then took his hands and they trotted the flowery path.

The sun began to set; everything had a spark of orange to it. The paper flowers were an outstanding white. Then catastrophe struck; as they were walking into the forest of the lovely oak trees, the trees began wilting at a rapid rate. After a while, the lovely forest turned into ghostly and dead forest. There was mist on the floor, the skies were black and lightning was all around Kakashi and Anko. Anko had a worried look on her face, all that angelic features were gone. They spotted something up ahead and Anko let go of Kakashi's hand and shouted "Run!" as she gave him a hard and violent push backwards. "What are you talking about?" He asked with worry. She smiled then he saw something that wasn't there before; she was pregnant. He paused, feeling his body go numb. "What are you still doing here? Go!". A male figure stood a far off. He had milky bronze skin, outstanding auburn eyes, stunning velvet hair and raven black wings. Somehow, he was far away from Anko without even moving. He saw the man made a wide grin, and out of instinct Kakashi ran to Anko. The ground crumbled under her feet, and she was falling, within the earth.

"You failed to save her, Kakashi" The man's indescribable voice boomed. "But you won't fail me"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Darius, and I want you"

"Sorry dude, I'm already taken"

"Look all around you, what do you see?" There was chaos everywhere, the beautiful blue skies were now black and blood red, the cotton candy clouds are now of a sickening green. Konoha's ninjas were all running around trying to fight all the phenomenal monstrosities that were flying around or walking. They all passed them as if they weren't there. _Serva Placent animae. _He heard the whispers above all the chaos and screaming.

"It seems like their souls have finally reached you"

"Finally? How long where they trying to reach me?"

"From you were born see, I'm the villain here and I've captured some souls and not burn them. You're the only one that can stop me and free me."

"Who says I have to free you?"

"You have to, whether you want to or not" Kakashi's limbs were numb again but this time, the writings came back. The intense pain in his back also, but the reason is one word. Wings. Kakashi froze as he saw what happening to him. Wings? One was raven black like Darius' and the other was pristine white.

"See, Kakashi do you want the earth to stay like this?" Darius said as he walked towards Kakashi.

"Back off,"

"You have to free me, but you can redeem yourself, if you can't seal me back which you won't because I'll kill you first after you set me free!" Darius lunged at Kakashi who closed his eyes in utter fear. Everything went black, screams were heard, sounds of new born babies were heard, and most importantly, Anko's voice saying "Look at your sons Kakashi. They look just like you"

Kakashi sprang out of his sleep, trembling and soaked as if he was swimming. Poor Anko's, worried to death was in utter distraught. She held his face gently, and her eyes welled with water.

"Kakashi are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Help," was the only he said as he coughed and out blood, and the writings appeared then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Well that's that for this chappy. Hope you enjoy'd it! Plz review! Thanks in advance.<p> 


	5. Piercing Sunder

Thanks again Prescripto13! Here's another chapter unfortunately I have no song intro. :(

**Hunted**

Chapter 4:

Piercing Sunder

Kakashi's body hit the floor with a loud thud and a worried Anko caught him, lost as to what to do. She panicked; she freaked seeing all those writings appearing all over his skin. It looked something like this_: __σώσε με__, __έχετε__να__το κάνετε__αν θέλετε να__μην__ή__. _Kakashi was breathing heavily, trembling and sweating horribly. She quickly did a shadow clone for she knew that she can't manage Kakashi's weight. The clone jumped through the window and headed to the hokage.

"Hello Anko," She smiled "What brings you here?"

"Tsunade-sama, I'm Anko's clone," The clone panted, "Kakashi needs urgent medical attention". Hearing those words Tsunade immediately sprang from her chair and bolted past the clone and headed to Kakashi. Meanwhile, Anko had a cold rag on Kakashi's forehead; He was burning up like he was in a furnace. "I should've listened to Kakashi when he wanted to teach me medical ninjutsu" She sighed. She began feeling dizzy, weak, and everything became a blur. She tried to stand up but then she fainted.

After a few minutes, Tsunade bust the door off the hinges. She saw Anko lying on the floor beside Kakashi. She dashed over to them, treating Kakashi first, remembering the clone's words. The writings were still on Kakashi's skin but Tsunade couldn't see them. She cloned herself and took up Kakashi and Anko. She headed straight to the hospital.

"I need two nurses!" Tsunade yelled as she entered the hospital. Two nurses rushed up immediately to her call. They each put Kakashi and Anko on one stretcher and bolted away with them.

* * *

><p>Anko woke up seeing nothing but white. It really irritated her, seeing something so bright after her eyes were in total darkness. She sat up, grabbed her clothes and changed quickly. As she sat back down on the bed, that was Kurenai.<p>

"Hey, Anko"

"Hey,"

"What made you end up in here?"

"I fainted," She said after a long pause from scanning her memory.

"You know, I've been wondering," Kurenai said taking a seat beside her. "Are you pregnant?" Anko coughed. She looked at Kurenai who shrugged her shoulders. "What? I'm just asking because you sure are behaving like it"

"No, I'm not"

"You sure?"

"Yes, K"

"But you've been overtired, vomiting every minute, having mood swings way too often, having a craving for miso ramen and eggplant! You don't even like ramen to that!"

"Yeah, you're right but as Kakashi said before maybe it's just a virus"

"Maybe,"

"I told you I'm not pregnant,"

"Yes you are," came a high pitched female voice. Both kunoichi turned around to a tall, slim, blonde standing in the doorway.

"Told ya," Kurenai smiled. Anko sat on the bed, shocked as hell. Then, slowly a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear appeared on her face. She bolted out the room to find Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Kakashi found himself once more in the void of darkness, standing in front of the temple. The female that was always there, she's nowhere to be seen. As he looked about him and was ready to move off, he realized that his foot was stuck in the bone littered vermillion ground. He held his hand, ready to use chidori. The blue lightning illuminated the void, the sound of one thousand birds crackled through the air. He swung it down at the ground but nothing happened. His brows furrowed and ultimately he got fed up. "It's not the first I'm coming in here so better not waste my energy"<p>

"You're right about that," Kakashi recognized the voice immediately.

_Darius._

He walked up to Kakashi with a wide grin on his face. Kakashi frantically tried to free himself one way or the other but it was futile as the ground was extending up his legs. Within seconds, Kakashi was covered in vermillion from his toes to his neck. Darius finally reached up to Kakashi and rubbed his face.

"As I thought," Darius said solemnly "Just like Hitomi"

Hearing that name ignited something deep within Kakashi. "You know my mother?" Darius laughed out loud and this got Kakashi angry. "Answer me!" Darius stopped laughing, and his face stricken with evil. "So what if I'd known her?" Kakashi didn't answer at all, but only turned his head away. He loved mother until this day and to hear a fallen angel say his mother name derogatively utterly pissed him off. "Remember your duty, Kakashi" Darius said as he was fading away.

"I'm not gonna free you!"

"Hm, we'll see about that. I'll be waiting." He smiled "Be ready in the 9th, five times three" with that said, he vanished away completely but his sinister laughter echoed throughout. Kakashi simply sighed and rolled his eyes with disgust. _I'm glad I'm getting used to this. _

"Kakashi?" A voice so pure knocked him out of his thoughts. The same female that was always there with the wings. "Oh it's just you" He said totally unfazed. She looked confused but yet still had a smile on her face.

"I still don't get this," Kakashi said "After I free Darius, what do I do?"

"Kill him before he kills you"

"What?"

"I know it's confusing. When you get to the Templum Mortis, you'll be required to put your palm on the door and chant. After you do that, get far from it as possible cause if Darius catches you there and kill you, the world and Mortis will be doomed"

"Okay but what are Templum Mortis and Mortis?"

"Death Temple and Death. Mortis is the world in which Darius has our souls locked up in."

"Sorry to hear that" Then, He heard Anko's voice calling him. He looked all about him seeing no one. Then, everywhere began deteriorating away. "Finally," He sighed.

Kakashi opened his eyes to a very happy Anko. He sat up and she viciously threw her hands around him jumping for joy. Kakashi was left bewildered as to why Anko is so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked

"I'm pregnant!" Kakashi's eyes widened with shock but then he hugged her. "That's great!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later…<strong>

Darius hadn't shown up anywhere in Kakashi head for the past month, nor did the writings appear on his skin and the incessant whispers were gone. Kakashi felt utterly relieved. He was standing at his balcony gazing at the village. Anko was asleep on the bed, her back turned towards him. The cold night air slapped Kakashi in his face but for some strange reason he didn't feel cold at all. He leaned forwards on the railing rubbing his beloved purple rose, Mr. Murasaki. The night sky was beautiful; Konoha's night lights were astounding. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't sleep, no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep. Then, he saw a figure high in the sky. He squint his eye to see properly, not that he was near sighed or anything but he just couldn't see it. However, it was coming closer and immediately he knew who it was. Darius. A rush of cold wind hit him and it was if something ran past him into the bedroom where Anko was. "Shit!" Kakashi said as he turned around and rushed inwards. There was Darius, standing beside Anko on the bed looking down at her.

"Tsk, tsk" He said wagging his index at Kakashi. "Yet again, if I was to kill her, she would have died because you failed her" Kakashi's limbs went numb; he tried to move but it was like he was paralyzed. The writings appeared again and this time they burned a little. "Ah, I see my scripta is coming back" He chuckled

"Scripta?" Darius laughed nonchalantly, as he laid his hands on Anko. "Take your hands off her!" He yelled, rage burning in his eyes.

"Make me," Kakashi was red with anger. He clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth. "Kamikaze!" Rushes of warm wind rushed in and blow Darius downstairs. Anko was still sleeping soundly as if nothing happened. Kakashi rushed downstairs and attacked Darius with a katana he drew from his room. He hadn't used it in years. As he swung it at Darius, he dodged it and he whispered something Kakashi couldn't hear. A massive ball of blue fire shot at Kakashi but lucky for him he dodges it. With that entire ruckus, Anko woke up and walked downstairs. She saw Kakashi fighting something, it wasn't clear to her but she knew for a fact that something was there; something that Kakashi could see clearly but she couldn't. _Shit, if only I could see it clearly, damn thing is just a blur. _

"I see someone's awake" Darius said. Kakashi turned and saw Anko looking down at them. "Run, Anko!" Without Hesitation, She dashed down the hallway and down the nicely tiled staircase to one of the exits. She stood in the yard hearing the tremendous amount of noise. Even the neighbors were alerted. Moments after, Anko saw an enormous bolt of lightning shot form the house into the sky. A small figure emerged running of the house; Kakashi. He indicated to her that she should get away as far as possible. He was running towards her just to make sure that Darius doesn't sneak by him and attack her. The neighbors that were watching thought that Kakashi was losing it because they can't see Darius, and when they saw Anko running, they figured that she was running away from him.

"You sure care about your fiancée" Darius chuckled disgustingly. "How stupid"

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled "You don't know anything!"

"I know more than you think" After he said that he faded away completely into the murky depths of the night. Kakashi panted heavily and to his surprise the house was restored to normal. It was like nothing had ever happened. Anko walked back towards him and pulled into the house telling him that he should rest.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had gotten a complaint about Kakashi attacking people and talking to himself as if someone was there. She couldn't believe, she wouldn't believe but more than one person came. She quickly called for Kakashi and expected him to come in late as usual.<p>

Kakashi stood at his balcony once again, gazing into the starry night's sky. His mind was wandering all around trying to figure how could Darius attack him in the real world? In his dreams he could attack him, but now it was like he was preparing for the real thing that was bound to happen. Then he saw a brown messenger pitched on his shoulder with a note. "The Hokage wants to see me? At this time?" He shook his head and headed out.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade?"

"Wow, you're actually on time. Good." Kakashi didn't say a thing at that comment but he saw that her face looked tense.

"Kakashi are you alright?"

"Fine,"

"There have been reports that you're going crazy"

"No I'm not"

"Kakashi, villagers say that you attack them and you talk to yourself as if you're in a conversation and top it all off, when you were in the hospital, I worked on you and your mind was in trauma. Kakashi I'm sending you to a men—"

"I'm not going anywhere than my home" He looked fierce, but then all changed when he saw Darius outside the window.

"Tsunade!" He shot the chidori at the window, Tsunade completely confused. Is Kakashi really getting mad?

"Kakashi are you trying to kill me?"

"Darius was there and still is!" She turned to look but there wasn't anything there except darkness. She stopped him from attacking again, this time she punched him. "You really are going crazy! There's nothing out there!"

"Yes. There is. There's a fallen angel who's gonna ta—"

"Enough!" She boomed

"There's nothing out there!"

"The world is gonna face an evil like no other and that's the angel I'm telling you about. You may not be able to see him but I can! And I—"

"I said enough!" She was really pissed "And you're gonna say you're the only who can stop him right?"

"It's true"

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I just can't keep you here anymore. Goodbye"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now folks hope ya njoid it !<br>**


	6. Exiled

**Another chapter awaits! **

**Thank you Prescripto 13! I appreciate it!**

**Hunted**

Chapter 5:

Exiled

_There's nowhere to run,_

_I have no place to _

_go._

Backstreet Boys

'Show me the meaning of being lonely'

* * *

><p>The words echoed in his mind like an audio track. Immediately, he knew what the blonde meant. He held his head down and clenched his fists. "You possibly think I'm going crazy are you?"<p>

"From what I've just seen, there's a possibility" Her voice calm and in control. Kakashi went silent. Why would she think that he's going crazy? Is it because he could see something that she couldn't?

"But, it's the truth," He said

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I just can't have people like you around this village."

"People like me?" He asked clearly pissed off "I love this place. It's my home and I'll never anything to destroy it."

"Kakashi, you should know that without people there cannot be a village,"

"And you should know that without ninjas risking their asses to save the place there wouldn't be a village either!" Tsunade knew that Kakashi had a point but she still had to let go no matter how it ripped her heart in two. "I'm sorry Kakashi, you have to go"

"But—!"

"ANBU! Escort him out"

"Fuck you Tsunade!" He shouted "And to think my Dad trusted you with my life"

Kakashi was taken up rigorously by the man, and in the space of no time, he was thrown out of the village. Anger surged through his veins, sadness and sorrow engulfed his heart. He trotted the dirt track until he found a waterfall. He never noticed that a waterfall was out here during the countless missions he got. He went by the edge, sat with his head rested on his knees. What was he going to do now? Where was he going to stay? He had no change of clothes, no money, any food, and worst of all, no porn. He felt empty and incomplete. The moon came behind the dark clouds his silver hair shone magnificently in the cascading moon's light. He looked up, with worry complete in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kakashi" A charming voice behind him said. Kakashi spun his neck around so fast, it could easily break. He saw a female in the darkness of the trees not coming out. "Who are you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing," another voice boomed but it was hard and gravelly. _Darius. _What was he doing here? How did he find him? Kakashi looked back and saw that the female was gone. Was he hallucinating? Absolutely not. "What do you want, Darius?" He spat the name like poison "You've already made my life miserable" Darius chuckled; it seemed to echo throughout the forest. "My boy, I didn't make your life miserable at all"

"You could've fooled me"

"Blame, Hitomi" He boomed "That woman. Oh How I despise her so," Kakashi was literally boiling inside. He hated the fact that an evil monstrosity like that knew his mother. He hated it when he called his mother's name. He hated it all. Darius slowly grinned. "Say, Kakashi why don't you come with me?" Kakashi made a weird chuckle and turned his back. "Never," He hissed "You're just a fallen angel who has to depend on a human for his freedom" This got Darius mad. He vanished from Kakashi's presence only to appear somewhere else. At Anko. She was sleeping soundly and he gently took her up, casting a spell that she wouldn't wake up no matter what happened. He smiled, knowing that this can really make Kakashi agree to anything he says.

"Kakashi," Darius called

"What is-" Kakashi broke off, seeing what Darius held in his hands. He hated that Darius would call his mother's name but taking Anko, that was just beyond what Kakashi could take.

"Put her down," He hissed "What do you want with her anyway?"

"Oh, you know the same old. Hero fails to comply with villain's orders so villain goes after the hero's most precious someone. It's all cliché" Darius said nonchalantly. "So are you come quietly or does this have to get loud?"

"It's gonna get loud alright" Kakashi motioned to attack Darius but then he did something that was just inhumane. He held Anko by her neck and twisted it, she screamed in excruciating pain but then she died. Hearing Anko's blood curdling scream, Kakashi cracked. Darius wanted to see him crack and he got what he wanted. Kakashi was literally pink and Darius loved it. He loved seeing Kakashi suffer. But Kakashi did something that utterly rocked Darius to the core. Kakashi got so angry; he didn't even know what he was doing. "No!" He yelled. He found himself throwing his hands towards and yelling "Divino spiritu!" Kakashi had hit Darius with every once of strength he had; firing the spirit element at him. It hit the immortal, striking him with something far more than physical force. Spirit was one thing he had—spirit was his only essence, it was like his core. Spirit was what that had kept him throughout the millennium and to be hit by it was painful. Kakashi's attack shattered him and it lifted him with such force that he flew miles away from Kakashi and Anko. Darius was sent flying in the bushes, still awestruck by what happened. Kakashi stood, the cloudy white still spiraling around his hands. Kakashi ran towards Anko's body and saw that it was fading away slowly.

"Anko!" He yelled in distress

"No need to worry, she's fine," the same female that was there earlier held Anko's body. "It was just a trick"

"A trick, then why is she fading?"

"She's going back to where Darius took her from"

"God, thank you," Kakashi sighed. She looked at him, surprised at how quick he'd manifested spirit. She smiled but for Kakashi, she seemed too familiar to him it was almost scary.

"We'll meet again" The female said and she disappeared into the night. Kakashi was left lost as to what he just did.

"What the hell am I?"

Darius laid on the ground, the pain within him was so deafening that he didn't he even fight it. Maybe he should let the pain taunt him for what he had done. Still, he enjoyed what just happened. He laughed so hard, it sounded like booming thunder.

"Kakashi, you're such good person to play with" He chuckled "We shall play once again" With those words; he faded back into the Templum Mortis.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: 'Burning Sunder'<p>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Scripta- writings**

**Templum Mortis- Death Temple**

**Divino Spiritu- Divine spirit**


	7. Burning Sunder: Hitomi's Tale

**Thank you Prescripto13 and RoyXFirestormXBlaze for the reviews and reading my story!**

**Hunted**

Chapter 6:

Burning Sunder- Hitomi's Tale

_I woke up in a dream today  
>To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor<br>Forgot all about yesterday_

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, Anko woke and stretched. She scratched her head, thinking about her weird dream last night. Moments later, she forgot about it and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was finished, she noticed something, Kakashi wasn't in the house. She wondered where he could have gone, maybe on a mission. She simply shrugged it off, however, the events from last night was still coursing in her mind. As she made her way downstairs, Kurenai bust through the front door, calling her. She sighed heavily, and answered.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"Fine, but kinda troubled"

"Talk,"

"One, Kakashi's isn't here, and last night I had the most disturbing dream ever."

"One, maybe Kakashi's gone a mission, and what's the dream?"

"I dreamt that I was at home sleeping and that something with black wings came and took me up and brought me out in the forest. I couldn't move; I couldn't feel anything. The man who took me up was blabbing something to Kakashi I couldn't hear although he held in his arms. Then, he twisted my neck; I swear that I was dead."

"Damn,"

"Then Kakashi got really pissed and attacked the man with something, I don't think it was jutsu, it was something different. Totally not Kakashi's style."

"Thank god it was only a dream"

"I hope so,"

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-six years and seems like I've just begun<em>

_To understand my….._

_This is my line, this is eternal  
>How did I ever end up here?<br>Discarnate, preternatural  
>My prayers to disappear<br>Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
>Ungranted in dead time left me disowned<br>To this nature, so unnatural  
>I remain alone<em>

Kakashi continued to sit by the waterfall, still confused on what happened last night. He was unable to sleep, thinking hard on Anko. After seeing that, he nearly had heart attack. He thought he had lost Anko forever to that creep. He looked up at the sky and said softly "Help me Mom" He sighed and held his knees to his face and rested his head.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Kurenai and Anko were having breakfast when she saw Kakashi's katana floating in the air and vibrating. She stared at it, Kurenai a little concerned.<p>

"What are you staring at Anko?" Kurenai asked with a furrowed brow, "there's nothing there"

"Ah, I was just thinking too hard" Then the katana shot out through the wall like a phantom. Anko focused more on Kurenai and trying to forget what had just happened. _What is going on?_ She thought intensely.

* * *

><p>Kakashi raised his head to the sound of katana fall onto the ground. He saw his katana planted into ground in front of him. He wondered where'd it come from and who brought it there. Was someone out there with him? No. Was he being watched? He would've smelt them by now. Nonetheless, he took it up and began carving things in the ground because he was bored. Then, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, and was shocked to see his <em>dead<em> mother standing before him.

"Hello, Kakashi"

"Mom?"

"No, my name is Hitomi"

"But-!"

"Your mother was my reincarnate" Kakashi was rendered speechless. His mother was a reincarnate? She never spoke of these things ever.

"Are you serious?"

"I look like her don't I?"

"Yeah," Kakashi shook his head vigorously "I'm confused, I—"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything" She took a seat beside him, put her hands back on the ground and leaned back. "It all started here in this very country. Sorcery and elemental control was very prominent. Most people could control at least one element and the maximum all."

"What are the elements?"

"Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Night, Snow, Mist, Ice, Star, Spirit and Hellfire"

"Okay,"

"But we would refer to them as: Ignis, Aquam, Fulmine, Terrae, Ventus, Nocte, Nix , Fons, Glacies, Star, Spiritus and Inferi"

"Damn,"

"I was in a group called The Circulus Magia. It was just four of us, Me, Hiroto, Keisuke, and Kairi. We were the only ones who could control all the elements and do powerful sorcery. We grew up together in a village a little bigger than Konoha and it was right where Konoha is now. Everything was fine until, the skies turned black and blood red and the clouds turned a sickening green. We had a vision girl and she told us that a great evil has fallen from the heavens. We saw a lot things that weren't form this planet at all. And they all had black wings. We had to fight them off but of course they were immortal. This was a war between humans and fallen angels. We had to hide and formulate something that will stop this chaos once and for all. So I came up with the Ultimate Sealing: Templum Mortis. This was a technique for sealing in Darius and his bunch of fags with him. However, this went horribly wrong. As we were about to seal him inside, he marked me. That's why you have those awkward writing on your limbs."

"Really?"

"The seal would originally need repaired every one thousand years but since Darius cursed me, instead of repairing the seal, you'll have to free him."

"But what's gonna happen to me?"

"If you get out of Darius' way quickly enough, he won't be able to kill you there. Or maybe, he'll capture your soul like how he did to all of us when we die."

"Capture your soul?"

"Yeah, he wants people to suffer with him so he captures wandering souls and keep them in a world called Mortis, but only your mother's soul we were able to prevent from going to the Mortis. Instead, we placed her soul into two objects that are very close to you."

"And what's that?"

"Your Katana and necklace chain" Kakashi was shocked that his mother was so close him all these years but yet he thought she was gone forever.

"She was always watching over you, Kakashi but your dad, he's in the Mortis like everybody else."

"Crap,"

"Anyways, back to you. If you have good elemental control you can open the Templum Mortis and escape right after the doors are open."

"What am I?"

"You're part mortal part immortal. I'm usually from heaven but decided to stay down here. And you're from my lineage"

"But how do you that I'm the one to free Darius?"

"You're the one with the scripta and you may not notice but when you're sleeping you unleash the elements"

"Hn. But wait, how will I have elemental control?"

"That's where we come in" A very husky voice startled Kakashi, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Two men, both of jet black hair and silver hair walked out of the shadows with a brown haired woman.

"Yo, I'm Hiroto Kaji" The black haired man greeted

"I'm Kairi Mizu" The brown haired woman smiled

"Keisuke Inazuma" The silver haired man said nonchalantly.

"Kakashi,"

"We know who you are but—" Kairi broke off

"Why the hell are you a guy?" Hiroto yelled

"What?" Kakashi got more confused than ever. He wasn't supposed to be a man?

"Sorry Kakashi but you were supposed to be my reincarnate. Somehow, it came a bit earlier and your mother became my reincarnate." Hitomi scratched the back of her head.

"I was supposed to be a-a-a- woman!"

"Precisely. And I was looking forward to a woman you know" Hiroto pouted. Kairi punched him in his head for being so disgusting. "What? I'm being honest"

"You're a pervert, and to think all these years it's still in you" Kairi hissed.

"So let's get started shall we?" Keisuke said "The sooner the better"

"Wait," Kakashi said "Darius said something like I should get ready 'In the 9th , five times three. What does that mean?"

"Think, five times three," Hiroto said

"Fifteen," Kakashi said without hesitation

"Now what would relate to fifteen?" Kairi added. Kakashi paused. _It's not Tuesday, or any day as a matter of fact then it has to be a month. September!_

"September," Kakashi said

"Right" Keisuke smiled with thumbs up

"Oh shit," Kakashi cursed

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked

"September 15th"

"Yeah, the day you're supposed to free Darius"

"That's my birthday"

…..Silence…

Everyone went silent. Hiroto chewed on his lower lip, Kairi's face was saying 'damn-that's-some birthday', Keisuke eyes popped and Hitomi's jaws dropped.

"That's gonna be a birthday to remember" Hiroto said sarcastically.

"Kakashi take off that jacket and headband." Kairi commanded. "You're gonna learn to control the elements"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Hiroto's Training <strong>

Thank you for reading plz review thnks in advance.


	8. Kakashi's Training:Earth

**I'm terribly sorry for the extra extra long wait. However, I've uploaded eight chapters. Sorry for the long wait! My net was down. In the last chapter I forgot to put that the opening song is from Linkin Park's 'with you' and right after Anko says 'I hope so' that song is from A.F.I's '..but home is nowhere'. Thank you Prescripto13! Thank you so much!**

**Hunted**

Chapter 7:

Kakashi's Training: Earth

…_..It's like a whirlwind inside of _

_My head…_

…_Can't stop what I'm hearing within…_

Linkin Park

'_Papercut'_

_Heavens gates won't open up for me with these _

_Broken wings I'm falling…._

Nickleback

'_Savin' me'_

Kakashi took off his headband and jacket. He threw them to Hitomi who caught them using sorcery. Hiroto stood a good distance from Kakashi with a smirk on his face. He then, slowly but surely put on his red gloves on his hands.

"The first element you'll learn is earth." Hiroto said

"I thought it was fire" Kakashi said

"Earth is my dominant, so deal with it"

"Dominant?"

"Hitomi, explain"

"Fine," She said rolling her eyes with disgust. "Each person has one element that is their strongest. In other words, it's what you people nowadays call 'affinity'."

"Get it?" Hiroto asked Kakashi.

"Yeah,"

"So attack me with earth and I'll do the same. Keisuke will give the signal as to when we should start." Kakashi simply nodded. Keisuke was leaning on a tree which, from his view can see the two males without shifting; Hitomi and Kairi were in the air. Keisuke snapped his finger then he pointed. Hiroto lunged at Kakashi; Kakashi was doing the seal for an earth release. In the space of split second Hiroto connected his fist with Kakashi's chest which sent him flying into a thicket. Kakashi was left awestruck as to what just happened. _How could he reach up to me that fast?_

"Rule number 1: Scrap all jutsu." Hiroto said as he held out a hand to Kakashi. "Rule number 2: Forget about this chakra shit"

"But how—"

"Rule number 3: Earth is the element of strength. Most people use earth for that, and also blind people use earth to see"

"Use earth to see?" Kakashi mumbled to himself "How'd they do that?"

"You'll learn," Hiroto sounded evil, "You will," Kakashi made a huge gulp as Hiroto looked up at the two females in the air.

"Hitomi!" Hiroto bellowed "Get your ass down here!" The female swooped down at the males' side. She folded her arms and looked a bit pissed.

"You know what I want Hitomi" Hiroto smiled

"Fine" She walked up to Kakashi [who was already on his feet] and her hands began glowing a neon green light. She put her index and middle on Kakashi's chest and tapped. Kakashi didn't feel any different; he was lost as to what that was for.

"Okay now that's done. Back to training" Hitomi said as she ascended. Hiroto then took a massive piece of the earth's crust and loomed it over Kakashi. By this time, Hitomi and Kairi were beside Keisuke.

"Kakashi, try and get out from under this plateau before it crushes you, using earth." Hiroto smiled devilishly. Kakashi nodded and once again, Keisuke gave the signal. Kakashi was motioning to do another hand seal when he felt odd. He couldn't feel his chakra. He looked at Hitomi with worry and she could easily read his face. "I stopped your chakra flow" She answered.

_Fuck, _Kakashi began running. The plateau was coming down faster and faster, however, he was almost at the end. He smiled but then Hiroto caught him by the foot. "Earth!" Hiroto yelled. Immediately, the earth began moving up Kakashi's feet causing him to get stuck.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kakashi yelled

"Partially." Hiroto said with a solemn face. "Use earth to escape being crushed" Kakashi began to sweat. He only knew how to use chakra and jutsus, not elemental control. His physical strength wasn't enough to free him. _Dear God, what should I do?_

It's getting closer.

Kakashi took out a kunai from the holster and was digging his way out.

It's getting closer.

He could feel the roots of the plants against his hair. Then, Anko came into his mind. He had a smile, but then into a frown. The past month she had been through a lot all because of him. The plateau was so close; Kakashi had to bend his back. _Hiroto always says the word earth so if I do the same thing maybe it'll help._ A stone from the plateau jabbed him in his back, thus causing him to shout. _Give me strength! _He threw his hands into air and miraculously, he stopped the plateau. As a matter of fact, he couldn't feel it at all; the plateau was so light to him it was like nothing was there. When he realized what he had done, He jumped; and when he jumped, he accidentally smashed the plateau. Hitomi, Keisuke, Kairi and Hiroto each had a big grin on their faces. Kakashi even freed his feet from the earth.

"Good job Kakashi" Kairi said as she walked up to him.

"Does this mean I can get my chakra flowing again?" Kakashi asked panting for air.

"No way. We saw how you struggled to conjure earth, plus you're far from over." Hitomi said.

"Far from over?" He asked

"Kairi, next step," Hiroto ordered. Kairi nodded and drew a katana. She walked up to Kakashi, Hiroto standing behind him.

"This is gonna hurt a little" He whispered

"What's she gonna d ―" Kakashi broke off as the blade of the katana connected with his eyes. Crimson blood ran like quicksilver down his face as he panicked; Kairi had blinded him.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled "How could yo—"

"Did he just call me bitch?" Kairi asked angrily "He didn't just call me a bitch?"

"No, he didn't" Hiroto said calmly, "Use the earth to see your surroundings. Darius uses his famous Black moon technique which you can't be able to see shit" Kakashi was thrashing around because of his panic attack. With his sight gone, he felt defenseless. Then, he stopped. He stood like a mannequin, anger boiling inside ready to erupt. Keisuke counted them off, Hiroto ready to attack.

"Earth, trap him and don't let him get away" Kakashi commanded. Instantaneously, the ground and bushes and vines were wrapped all over his body. Everyone was shocked as to what was happening before their eyes. "Night, engulf him in complete darkness" A swirl of dark spirals covered Hiroto completely. He couldn't see anything at all. Kakashi took a step forward then began running towards Hiroto. "Earth, direct my footsteps. Fire, get ready to burn" The earth, sucked to Kakashi's feet and steered him onto the right path. Fire was around his hands and he shot it at Hiroto. He sensed the fire and quickly called upon water. The water turned to vapor and Kakashi took advantage of this. "Red Mist prick him, night disperse, lightning electrocute!" The mist turned into a blood red color and attacked Hiroto like needles. The Night vanished but right after, the lightning, Kakashi's beloved element shocked Hiroto so much his jet black hair stuck up in the air like an antennae. Kakashi dispersed earth also, Hiroto falling to the ground with a loud thud. Hitomi, Kairi and Keisuke ran to Hiroto's aid, leaving a very bewildered Kakashi standing. _Holy Fuck, did I just do that? Awesome._

He sat on the grass, wiping the blood he felt on his face. He still couldn't see, nor had any chakra flowing. "Can I have my sight back!" He yelled. The Clerics looked at him, but then back at Hiroto. "Hey! I asked a question, it wouldn't kill you reply!" Kakashi sounded frantic, frustrated and desperate in one. Having lost his sight really creeps out to the bone.

"Hiroto, I'll take over for now" Keisuke said

"Nah, I'm good"

"Nah, you're not" Kairi said imitating him.

"Right, you're burned, electrocuted and sneered all over" Hitomi scolded. "There's no way in hell you're up against him again."

"But, he's evoked earth, lightning, fire, mist, and night," Keisuke said "All in one go. He's good"

"But Red Mist?" Hiroto sounded lost, "I've never heard of that before."

"Neither have we," Keisuke answered for the rest.

"Because, it's one of Darius' attacks" A very smooth velvet voice came from the bushes. Immediately, Hitomi knew who it was. "Daisuke!" She ran towards him and launched herself at him. He caught her with those muscular arms of his. His stunning purple velvet hair was shining in the sunlight, his auburn eyes were beautiful. He looked like Kakashi but only his hair style was different. "Kairi, you can give Kakashi his eyesight back" Hitomi said.

"Fine" She walked over to him and placed her hand over his eyes and they began to glow a purple color. Within a few seconds, Kakashi could see again. He smiled his thank you, the two made it over to everyone else.

"So is my training over?" Kakashi asked, hoping to hear a yes.

"Not sure," Keisuke said "Hiroto's hurt and he still wants to continue and doesn't want any of us to continue for him"

"'cause earth is my dominant" He said "It's better if I do it right?"

"He does have a point," Daisuke said "Then, I'll do it"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked bluntly. Kakashi was a bit lost as to who is this man that looks exactly like him but the hair and eyes are different.

"My husband" Hitomi answered.

"So he's my ancestor in law?"

"You can say that,"

"Dude, I'm Kakashi,"

"Daisuke," Kairi walked up to Daisuke and looked him the eye. "You said that Red Mist is one of Darius' attacks. How'd you know that?"

"Because, I'm," He cleared his throat "His younger son" Silence engulfed the group entirely. Kairi blinked too much times in one second, Keisuke simply rubbed his temples, Hitomi nearly fainted, Hiroto was lost and Kakashi looked like he was about to explode. "So, you're the son that betrayed Darius and helped us?" Hiroto asked "Why didn't you take off the mask and show us your face at the time?"

"I have my reasons"

"I'm related to Darius?" Kakashi asked, hoping for a no.

"Unfortunately," Hitomi said "But, D, why didn't you say something?"

"I want to forget my father that's why"

"Cold," Keisuke said "No wonder your wings are white"

"Forget that. Kakashi needs training!" Hiroto said "The clock ticks life away"

"Ready D?" Kairi asked

"Yep," Daisuke looked at Kakashi with intensity. Kakashi felt really queasy and wanted to get away from him.

"Kakashi right?"

"Yeah," He said shakily

"You don't happen to be Darius' reincarnate are you?" Kakashi nearly gagged. He gasped, and staggered back. "There's no fucking way that I could be that thing's reincarnate"

"You look just like him. Same silver hair, lazy but hard eyes, everything about you except your attitude reminds me of Darius"

"Holy Shit," Kairi said "Hitomi could this be the reason why Kakashi not being _your _reincarnate?" Everyone stopped. That was the most logical explanation.

"So because Kakashi was gonna be Darius' reincarnate, His mother was made into your reincarnate" Hiroto said, shocked to his very core. Kakashi stared on; he just couldn't take any of this any longer. "But, I've seen Darius!" He yelled "He doesn't look anything like me!"  
>"Darius doesn't show his true form" They all said in unison.<p>

"And why am I just hearing all this?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"Christ!" Keisuke said "We're all two thousand plus year olds! A lot of things happened during that bi-millennium!" Kakashi turned his back towards them and silently fumed.

"Kakashi, your family consists of solely angels and fallen angels. Your grandparents on your mother's side, they were Keisuke and Kairi's reincarnates. Yeah, your family only has four reincarnates. Only your father, Sakumo was a mortal because your mom didn't want Darius to find you when you were a baby. This makes you only 2% mortal. Daisuke," Hiroto said while pointing towards him. "He makes you related to Darius somehow. Whether you like it or not, when we look into it, _you_ are Darius' reincarnate" Kakashi's head began spinning. His mind was a jumbled mess; some memories flew into Kakashi's mind that wasn't his. He was seeing all sorts of beautiful places, people and even angels! He saw lots of white wings, he looked downwards, he saw muscles and a pristine white pants. Kakashi was stuck somewhere and he knew it wasn't earth. Then, the clouds began moving upwards in a rapid movement. Then Kakashi realized that the clouds weren't moving up, he was falling. His wings weren't white anymore they were raven black. Kakashi was falling from a place he thought was heaven onto the earth. It was driving Kakashi mad; he didn't know what to do.

"Hiroto!" Hitomi yelled "His mortal part couldn't take all this!" They ran up to Kakashi who was still out of control. Then, the unthinkable happened. A bright light beamed out of his eyes into the air, the scripta came back which increased the pain, and all the elements were spiraling out of control. The earth crumbled and rumbled, mist was all over, night darkened everywhere, rain began falling, lightning flashed about wildly, the wind blew torrentially, the fire blazed on the ground, the stars spiraled around as if they were caught in a whirlpool, snow began to fall also along with hail. The blue flames of hellfire were blazing on the trees and lastly, spirit was coming through Kakashi.

"Holy Shit," Daisuke said in amazement but worried at the same time.

"Kakashi, try to control them" Kairi said while she was trying to tame Hellfire.

"I can't!"

"You're a Hatake, you can manage anything!" Hitomi encouraged. The Tenshi were trying earnestly to get the elements under control. So far, so bad. _Mother, give me strength_. He closed his eyes and didn't think about anything but Anko and food. _Fire and Hellfire calm down,_ immediately the fire was calm until it disappeared. _Night disperse, _the night did as it was told and the sun was almost shining. _Water dry up, _the rain stopped falling, and the dark clouds were gone. _Lightning quiet, _the lightning was gone. _Mist clear, earth be still, stars return to the heavens, wind be gone, snow and ice melt and recede within the earth and spirit come back within me._ With these commands, all the elements were gone and everything was back to normal. Kakashi walked up to Hitomi and nearly collapsed.

"You're right, Hatakes can handle anything" Kairi said

"Kakashi that was what we call a wicked elemental control" Hiroto said

"Oh really," Kakashi smirked "Does that mean I don't have to continue training?"

"Hell no. You're going up against Daisuke" Keisuke chuckled.

"I'm going up against an immortal's son?"

"No duh, get ready scarecrow" Keisuke snapped. Daisuke attacked Kakashi using earth's strength to punch him which sent him flying in a tree. He still came at Kakashi not giving him any time to recover. He punched him again and soon a crater formed due to the force. _Shit, my ass is getting whopped, _Kakashi couldn't take it anymore so he quickly evoked night. It completely surrounded Daisuke, preventing him from seeing anything. Kakashi then used earth, to escape as fast and far as possible. He then took a break behind a tree to take air. But that was about to end. Daisuke found him and used the earth's crust to beat him up. He fell off a cliff and was plummeting to the ground at a record breaking speed. "Mi―" He yelled but something really weird happened. His back began to pain him agonizingly then out came wings. "What the hell?" One of the wings was pristine white and the other was raven black. Kakashi was freaked out but then regained his composure and quickly flew upwards towards Daisuke with earth's strength coursing in his veins. As he came into view, everyone stopped and stared.

"Infernus flamma blue!" He yelled subconsciously as he shot hellfire at Daisuke. "Divino caligine" mist and hellfire combined in one packs quite the punch. Daisuke was sent flying when someone caught him with a katana at his neck. "Hello my ingrate son"

**Well that's that. Thnks for reading!**

**Divino Caligine ― Divine mist**

**Infernus Flamma Blue ― Blue flames of Hellfire**

**Scripta ― writing**

**Next Chapter: **Kakashi's Training: Spirit


	9. Kakashi's Training:Spirit

**Sorry, but I don't have any song intro for this one :'( **

**Hunted**

Chapter 8:

Kakashi's training: Spirit

Everyone was left awestruck as to what was before them. Quickly, they [except Kakashi] charged at him with the elements spiraling around. Before Daisuke could react, Darius did his famous Black Moon technique/spell. Everywhere became pitched black, no one able to see anything. "Shit!" Hiroto snapped "I hate this fucking spell!" They called on the earth to give them sight when Darius attacked Kairi. She barely dodged it, drawing her beloved katana and slicing him under his abdomen. Crimson blood littered the ground like scattered leaves but within a split second, Darius' wound was healed. He dispersed his technique and headed to Kakashi. He had a devilish grin on his face, and Kakashi, out of self defense, called the earth to cover him Darius. Kakashi remembered the last time when he and Darius were fighting and wouldn't want to go through that again. Ever. He lay in the earth hearing the ruckus above. Keisuke and Daisuke were using fire and hellfire while Hitomi was using wind. Hiroto and Kairi used the earth to trap Darius while the fire burned. The smoke cleared, Darius was standing and smiling. He laughed, his voice boomed through the forest like thunder. "I've only come to play with Kakashi again" Darius chuckled

"You'll never torture him again!" Hitomi yelled "Who do you think he is?"

"A toy and my reincarnate, took you a while to figure that out"

"Die," Hiroto hissed

"I wish I could but guess what; the devil hates my guts out so he kicked me out of hell and there's no way God is gonna let me stay where he is"

"I don't wrong them" Daisuke mumbled below his breath. Darius took out a katana and charged towards them. Night was surging through and around it. He swung it at them but they dodged it; however, that was their downfall. The night split up into different branches and each covered the Clerics' eyes and pinned them down. They weren't able to speak, move or see.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore so he told the earth to free him. His newly found wings were giving him a problem being in a cramped space. As he got out, he saw the others covered in a sheet of black with Darius laughing. "Kakashi I see you've got your wings now, impressive."

"Thank you," He hissed viciously.

"How 'bout we have a little more fun" Kakashi spotted something that wasn't there the last time he met Darius. He had been wounded and badly too.

"Who did that?"

"What this?" He asked pointing at it "You, my boy" Darius' face was changed completely. His smile was completely erased and his auburn eyes hardened. "You damaged my soul with spirit" After he said that, he lunged at Kakashi, who was thinking on how to evoke spirit again. Darius was one meter away, when he heard a voice saying something to him. _Spirit is the most powerful but yet calm and subtle element. _Kakashi flew upwards to evade Darius. _Spirit can be controlled if you have a clear and focused mind._ "Who is—" Kakashi was knocked out of the air by Darius. Kakashi thought about he heard. He didn't care who was saying it or where it was coming from but he knew that it sounded like it can help him right about now. "What's wrong Kakashi?" Darius asked with a pout "You don't wanna play with me?"

"Damn right," He said "And stop that. You look gay" Darius erupted with fire surging all around him. Kakashi knew he had said something to aggravate Darius and he knew he was in deeper shit than before. Darius made a yell, a long drawn out, thunderous, and deafening yell. Kakashi staggered back cupping his ears to block the sound. A blast of fire came out of his mouth into the skies. "How dare you?" He boomed

"How dare you?" Kakashi snapped back "Calling me a '_toy'_" Kakashi put his hand on his hip and smiled. Darius gripped his katana and headed towards Kakashi. Kakashi squint his eyes hoping spirit was come to his rescue. _Save me spirit, please._ As Darius was ready to swing his katana, spirit was at Kakashi's side. He turned spirit into a whip and lashed Darius with it. Darius wailed in agony, as he backed away. The night dispersed from the Clerics, freeing them. As fast as lightning, they ran towards Kakashi and Darius, but then Darius vanished. "I shall get back at you for this, my _toy_" Kakashi stood there with spirit whip around his hands. He began trembling, worried that he might target Anko and maybe this time it won't be a trick.

"Awesome," Daisuke smiled "What is that?"

"A spirit whip"

"Spirit whip? Really inventive" Hiroto said "So far, you've mastered earth and spirit"

"Still have a long way to go." Kairi said

"Unfortunately," Keisuke said chuckled seeing Kakashi's face. "Don't worry Kakashi, only ten more elements to go"

"Ten!" Kakashi asked while scratching his head. "That much?"

"Yup," Everyone nodded their heads like bobble heads. Kakashi rolled his eyes with stress but he smiled, knowing that with this training he'll be able to protect Anko from Darius.

**Well another one finished! Next Chapter: **Kakashi's training: Fire and Hellfire.


	10. Kakashi's Training: Fire and Hellfire

**Hunted**

Chapter 9:

Kakashi's training: Fire and Hellfire

'_cause if you die right now,_

_You know that I die too._

_I die too._

_You remind me of the time when I knew who I was. _

Story of the Year

'_Until the day I die'_

It was now night and poor Kakashi was swaying to and fro, sick with worry. He hadn't seen Anko for quite a while; God he misses her so damn much! He drew a stone and sat on it, watching Hiroto and Hitomi argue.

"I miss my old life so much"

"Scarecrow!" Keisuke yelled

"Yeah," He answered, sounding frustrated

"It's fire time" Kakashi got up off the stone and slowly walked towards the Clerics. Kairi had her katana swinging around in the air with a devilish grin on her face. Kakashi had a sinking feeling and he was about to find out why.

"Hey there," Kairi greeted

"Hi," He said with nervousness and uneasiness rocking in his voice. "Aren't you supposed to be an angel?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Then why are you smiling like a demon?"

"Because, I'll be training you for Fire and Hellfire," She smiled "Get your katana" Kakashi made a huge gulp as he walked over to the katana. He took it up and held it secure.

"Pointers, Fire and hellfire is a violent element. Fire can take the form of anger or rage while hellfire can take the form of fervent heat of the sun or mixed emotions" Kairi said "Also Hellfire is in different stages. White Inferi, Yellow Inferi, Blue Inferi, Red Inferi, Silver Inferi, and Black Inferi.

"Oh,"

"Enough chatter!" Hiroto yelled.

"We shall begin!" Keisuke said. He snapped and pointed indicating that they should start. Kairi evoked fire and it engulfed her entirely. Then, she vanished. Kakashi was left completely lost as to what just happened. Then suddenly, she reappeared behind him and put the katana on his back.

"Fire, like night, earth and other elements can be used for teleportation without anyone sensing you"

"That's cool,"

"All you have to do is to focus on Hiroto and imagine fire"

"Why am I being dragged into your training?" Hiroto yelled "I didn't drag you into mine"

"Work with it," She hissed with nonchalance

Hiroto mumbled something no one could hear. He slowly made his way to a big oak tree farther than where he was before.

"Now, Kakashi. Teleport behind Hiroto" Kakashi let out a stressful sigh and focused on Hiroto [which he hated utterly]. He stood there for quite a while and nothing happened. He got fed up but Kairi wouldn't give up just yet. "Try again!" She yelled. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and did everything over again. This time, he saw only red and felt a bit hot. Kairi smiled seeing the fire, around Kakashi. Then, Kakashi disappeared. He didn't go behind Hiroto, or anyone else, Kakashi had ended up in a tree. Kairi busted with laughter, Hiroto, Keisuke, Daisuke, Hitomi all exploded in a fit of laughter. As Kakashi slowly descended from the tree, he had a bad feeling.

Anko sat on her bed, thinking about Kakashi. She wondered if he was okay, but Kurenai told her not worry because maybe he got an emergency mission. Then, the window swung open. A violent wind rushed in, Anko sprang to her feet immediately to close it.

"Where are you going Anko?" She turned around to see a figure standing in the moonlight. "Kakashi?" She asked. He chuckled then laughed aloud. "What's so funny?" In a split second, he was in front her with a grin on his face. "Bitch, who are you?" She snapped. He grabbed her arms with such fierceness, her bones felt like they were breaking. "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled as she reached for her kunai. "Anko, I'm not Kakashi," Anko finally reached her kunai and stabbed Darius in the hand with it. He wailed but then after a while, it regenerated itself. He laughed at her failed attempt to wound him. He disappeared from her sight only to re-appear in a split second. She swung her right leg to kick him across the room. He grabbed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I'm Darius," After those words everything went black.

"What's wrong scarecrow?" Keisuke asked

"I just have a bad feeling" He said.

"Don't we all" Daisuke said with nonchalance.

"I'm continuing!" Kairi said

"I'm coming" Kakashi walked towards her but stopped a few meters away. She opened her palm and a small flame appeared. She was smiling at first then she looked angry. The flame immediately got bigger and looked out of control.

"Fire is violent, try to make a flame as big as or bigger than mine" Kakashi gulped and for some reason his body was trembling. "Why are you trembling?" Hitomi asked "Are you alright?"

"I don't know!" He shouted back. Then, his beloved playmate arrived ―Darius. They immediately pushed Kakashi behind them indicating that he shouldn't fight.

"Kakashi, I have a present for you" He sang melodiously. His angelic voice was so sweet, so relaxing so charming.

"And what's that?" Darius then held up Anko by the neck and seeing this, Kakashi almost went mad. "You can let her go," He hissed.

"I can but who says I will?" Anko looked at Kakashi with worried eyes, Kakashi pushed past the Clerics and walked to Darius. "Remember what I said?" Darius asked. Kakashi's eyes widen and he began running. Anko squirmed around but it was futile, then the unimaginable happened. Darius pierced Anko's chest with his katana. Her body hit the ground with a soft thud and Kakashi froze. He suddenly felt destroyed, like he was the one dying. His eyes set on Anko and his legs moved off once more. As he held her lifeless body, Kakashi lost it completely. As he knelt there, a white aura began surging around him. Then it changed to yellow, blue, red silver and lastly black. Immediately, Kairi ran up to Kakashi and held his shoulder but he shrugged her off, and with that shrug, she was sent flying. Hitomi and Keisuke ran to Anko's aid. Hiroto and Daisuke stood a few meters behind Kakashi. They knew that that that colour that was coming from Kakashi was the flames of Inferi. Kakashi stood mechanically and snarled at Darius. Darius laughed, but as Kakashi held his head upwards, everyone could see the tears streaming down his flawless face. As Darius saw that, he too felt hurt. _Why am I feeling like this? _Kakashi sprang at Darius, used earth's strength and punched him. Daisuke and Hiroto saw that they shouldn't intervene so they sat and watched. Kairi came back, and she too sat and watched. After Darius was sent flying, Kakashi used fire and shot it at him. Darius barely dodged it and he flew upwards. Kakashi seeing this immediately called lightning to electrocute him. Darius was falling to the earth, Kakashi summed up everything into one huge fire ball. _Shit I'm being defeated,_ Kakashi then used the night to hide it. Darius couldn't see it although night is his dominant. The fire ball hit Darius, smothering him. "You may have won the battle, but you'll never win the war!" He disappeared from their eyes back to Templum Mortis.

"She's dead," Hitomi said. Kakashi felt like he stepped on a landmine. He then knelt beside her and broke down in tears. He promised himself from he was eight years old that he'd never cry again but this was too much. He couldn't keep it in at all. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm ―I'm sorry" He put his face in his knee and sobbed. The Clerics tried to console him but it was futile. Then, Anko raised her hand amble to rub Kakashi's hair. "You didn't fail" Her voice was faint. Kakashi held her and gave her kisses upon kisses upon kisses. "I thought you said she was dead" He asked Hitomi.

"She was,"

"Her mortal part at least" Daisuke said.

"Anko was part mortal and immortal too?"

"Because, you gave her immortality" Kakashi's face was saying 'I'm- lost'. "You gave her immortality when, you, umm," Daisuke scratched his nose.

"When I what?" Kakashi asked, thinking of the answer.

"I really don't know"

"So how do you know that I gave her immortality?" He mumbled

"Because, she was 100% human before she met you"

"So aren't I human?"

"Nope, you're a Cleric, just a very suckish Cleric" Hiroto said "But don't worry, you'll be a good one when we're done with you" Hiroto chuckled diabolically.

"Let's go, time for Hellfire" Kairi smiled.

"But ―"

"But nothing, get your ass ready."

"Can't I take a break now, I'm exhausted"

"No you're not. As I said before hellfire can take the form of the sun's fervent heat or mixed emotions. Get your katana and put your emotions into it." Kairi had her katana and within the space of a second, the katana transformed into solely blue flames. "When you're finished, it should look like this" Kakashi chewed on his lower lip, unsure if he'd be able to do that. _Elemental control is harder than I thought._

"What are you waiting for?" Hitomi asked. Kakashi held his katana and thought of anger. Then, he thought of hurt when Darius killed Anko's mortal part. Fire engulfed the katana but then it changed into something else, blue fire. After a while, it changed again into red, yellow, silver and black. Kakashi had a grin on his face, and then he turned to look at Anko. She too, had a smile on her face. _Anko,_ Kakashi thought as he kept smiling. Then, he disappeared from their eyes and ended up at Anko's side. Kairi smiled, knowing that she didn't go any further with fire and hellfire.

"Kakashi, you've passed"

"Just like that?"

"I've seen how you fought Darius' phantom and you just teleported."

"Finally I can rest now,"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next: **Chapter 10: Kakashi's training wind & water


	11. Kakashi's Training: Wind and Water

**Hunted**

Chapter 10:

Kakashi's Training Wind & Water

Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief. Seeing that his training is going smoothly made his heart jumped with glee. Hitomi was off, returning Anko to Konoha. So far, he's mastered earth, spirit and fire. Still a bunch load of elements to go plus sorcery. Oh God help him. Keisuke laid a hand on him, and then squeezed his shoulder, hauling him up.

"Dude, why did you think God invented hands?" Kakashi asked

"To do just that." He answered "Next element is wind,"

"And let me guess, it's your dominant"

"Precisely,"

"I need some miso ramen and eggplant right about now" Kakashi mumbled to himself

"Miso and eggplant? Nasty," Hiroto scorned

"Your face is what's nasty." Kakashi said "Have you ever seen it?" He shuddered, "God, what an unpleasant sight. If I see Hiroto in the dark I'd run or worse, faint!" Everyone laughed a loud because it _is _funny. Hiroto wasn't ugly at all. As a matter of fact, he's quite stunningly handsome. He eyed Kakashi evilly but Kakashi only smiled.

"Get your ass ready, scarecrow" Keisuke said with a chuckle, "Wind is similar to spirit but not as powerful. Wind is calm, refreshing, soothing and violent"

"Okay, I got that,"

"Also, wind can be used for teleportation but we won't go into that"

"Thank God,"

"So, with that said, let's get cracking"

Anko woke up, pissed as ever. After hearing that entire story for four hours and hearing that Kakashi got kicked out of Konoha for warning Tsunade about the inevitable, got her really pissed. She got off her bed, but then memory struck. She had died some hours earlier. Lucky for her, she's engaged to an immortal in which some how he gave her immortality. She sat back down, trying to head off that subject by thinking on what to eat. For days now, she had this unbelievable craving for miso and eggplant, something in which she hates but Kakashi loves it. She shook her head violently, and to her surprise, she doesn't want any dangos. "Damn," She cursed. Then, the door flew wide open.

_Kurenai and Asuma._

Anko's face lit up but then went back into sadness. Kurenai noticed this, rushed to her best friend's aid. As she sat beside her, Anko smiled but Kurenai knew that it was plastic.

"Anko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah, right" Asuma said "Like hell we'd believe that"

"It's about Kakashi,"

"As I said before, maybe he's―" Kurenai broke off

"He's not!" Anko shouted "Tsunade kicked him out because she thought he was crazy"

"Oh shit," Asuma said "He could be anywhere out there"

"And plus, Anko, doctors say not to shout or overwork yourself remember?"

"But―" tears began streaming down Anko's cheeks. "He misses me so much, and he can't go anywhere else"

"I'm sorry Anko," Asuma consoled

"Maybe if you talked to Tsunade," Kurenai suggested.

"Hn, maybe,"

* * *

><p>Kakashi was sent flying in a nearby thicket, before he could react; Keisuke shot wind bullets at him, sending him further into the ground. Kakashi used earth to cover him from the wind bullets, and then he appeared behind Keisuke and used the wind also to form a katana which he placed at Keisuke's neck. Keisuke threw his hands up in defeat, Kakashi sighed a relief. However, he wasn't out of the woods yet. A tsunami was right behind them; Keisuke quickly whisked himself away, leaving Kakashi. By the time Kakashi could do anything, the tsunami crashed down on him. The raging waters were washing him away when Hitomi used the water and trap him in a ball.<p>

"Water is a soothing element but very wild"

"So I've noticed,"

"It is also the hardest element to control when out of control."

"On with the show!" Daisuke yelled with a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Tsch, wait" Hitomi snapped "Kakashi, call water to heal that cut on your hand but first your soul & mind should be calmed"

"But first, get me out of this ball,"

"Oh, sorry"

Kakashi fell to the ground with a loud thud, but quickly got upon his feet. He brushed the dirt off himself, and then he closed his eyes and thought about the water that was on the ground around him. After a few minutes, the water was slowly being raised off the ground. Hitomi stood and smiled seeing how fast he's progressing. The water was slowly moving around and above Kakashi's head but then it suddenly dropped.

"What the ―"

"Don't complain Kakashi,"

"What do you mean don't complain?" He yelled "I've been out here for how many hours now, training non-stop for this crap!"

"Exactly what I mean, don't complain. It'll pay off in the long run"

"No it won't! I'm not used to making the elements a part of me; I'm used to using chakra and justu not ―"

"You think chakra and jutsu can win against an immortal fallen angel? He knows every spell, he has overwhelming elemental control. Your worthless chakra can't do anything if he uses a binding spell. Your stupid jutsu won't work against the blasting spells and elements. You'll die, twice" Daisuke said nonchalantly "But don't worry, if you continue, which you will, you'll be able to stand a chance" He smiled like the world's not gonna end in a few months. Kakashi rolled his eyes, slumped his shoulders and stared at the water on the ground.

"Come heal my cut" He said lifelessly but the amazing thing was that the water obeyed and with the twinkling of an eye, it creeped up his right hand and covered the cut. Then it glowed a silver color, by the time Kakashi moved his hand, it was healed.

"You mean, all that needed was for me to just say 'come heal my cut'?"

"Basically,"

"And you have me concentrating for no reason?"

"Yeah" Hitomi said

"Pretty much," Hiroto smiled

"Precisely," Kairi said

"It was fun," Keisuke smiled

"You guys are unbelievable"

"No we aren't, we're Clerics"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kakashi was becoming miserable by the minute. He really hated this training but he knew deep down that it's worth the torture. Then, a rush of pain erupted in his mouth. He began to twitch as he tried to hide the pain.

"Why are you twitching, scarecrow?" Keisuke asked "Something wrong?"

"My mouth,"

"Ah, don't worry" Hiroto smiled

"Don't worry!"

"You're growing your fangs," Hiroto stroke his cheek like he was wiping a tear "They grow up so fast" He pretended to cry while poor Kakashi stood in shock. _Fangs? I'm not a vampire, I know I'm not. Am I?_

"Why do you look so surprised?" Keisuke asked

"You tell me" He said with sarcasm "Dude, I'm growing fangs. Which human being grows fangs normally?"

"None,"

"How many times we're gonna have to say this?" Kairi asked "You aren't human!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"No," The Clerics said with nonchalance.

"It was a rhetorical question" Kakashi leaned on a tree, then he stretched out his hand towards the water and called it to him. He began to juggle the water in his hand, and then he formed a ball of fire around it, he was still juggling.

"So are we gonna continue with water?" He asked. The Clerics stood in awe, Kakashi really didn't care. He then evoked wind and the balls of fire got even bigger. He was still juggling.

"Well it seems as if you've passed" Hitomi smiled "Good job,"

"Finally," He sighed with relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's a chapter finished! <strong>

**Next chapter: **Snow and Ice


	12. Kakashi's Training: Snow and ice

**Hunted**

Chapter 11:

Kakashi's training Snow & Ice

Kakashi woke up, feeling refreshed. After that rigorous training, finally he got a chance to sleep. However, today's a new day, which means that once again, more elemental training. He groaned as he saw the Clerics gawking down at him. He knew what that look was for; he got up faster than lightning. He brushed the dirt off his clothes, put his left hand on his hip and sighed miserably.

"Scarecrow, today you'll learn about snow and ice." Keisuke smiled "It's really fun and easy"

"That's what they all say" He mumbled below his breath "Great, fantastic"

"I'll be training you for snow and ice" Kairi smiled "Get ready,"

"Wait, isn't your dominant fire so why are you ―"

"We can control all the elements."

"Hn,"

"Snow is gentle yet cold. Ice is cold also, but not gentle like snow. It's fierce like fire, piercing like mist and wind"

"Hn,"

Kairi evoked snow and threw it at Kakashi. He used fire to melt it as it came closer to him.

"Why did you do that?" Kairi yelled

"Sorry," She rolled her eyes, and once more evoked snow. She had it in her palms and she walked slowly towards Kakashi. He stood there looking lost, plus she had a devilish grin on her face. Kakashi hated it when she's training him and have a grin like that on her face. He always fears the worst. She stopped a few meters back, and then she threw the snow into the air. It lingered there until she spoke. "Kakashi what I want you to do for me is to simply bring this snow over to you"

"That's it?"

"That's it,"

"No life threatening training?"

"No life threatening training"

"Hn," Then a smile appeared on his face. He remembered what happened with water and he was feeling really lazy so he simply commanded the snow to come to him. "Snow come hover over my head" As he said this, the snow moved instantaneously. Kairi was impressed, so right after she moved into ice. "With that done, let's go to the next element"

"Right," He said lazily.

Anko was bored beyond bored. She was alone in the house, having no one to talk to, nothing at all to do. She got up off the bed, headed outside. Then as she saw the hokage tower, anger and sadness erupted within her. She was going to Tsunade and she was determined to make her bring Kakashi back to the village. As she trotted the streets, the smell of dangos attacked her nose. She used to love dangos but now the smell just simply makes her wanna vomit. She quickly got out of the area and within a few minutes she was at the hokage's tower. She hurriedly made her way up the steps and through the hallways. Soon, she was at the tan door.

Kurenai stood before Tsunade, looking a bit shaky. She had a worried look on her face, mostly because she was worried about her best friend, Anko.

"Tsunade, I haven't seen Kakashi for a while and was wondering ―"

"Kakashi's fine," She said "Wherever he is," She mumbled below her breath. Tsunade was also concerned for Kakashi but she still had it in her mind that he was crazy. "Why ask?" As she said this, the door busts open. Anko's face was red with anger. She stormed in, slammed her palms on the desk. "What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled "Of course he's not crazy!"

"Anko, do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do,"

"Really, you're just saying all this because he's your fiancé"

"No, that's not true"

"Please, he shot the chidori at me saying there was something outside the window." She said with the sound of crying in her voice "But there was nothing but darkness out there" Tsunade held down her head, trying to hide the tears.

"So because he saw something that you couldn't see, you thought he was crazy?" Anko asked "When he uses the sharingan can you see what he sees with that eye? Why don't you say he's crazy then? Or is it because the sharingan is a fucking blood line?" Tsunade froze at that statement as she saw Anko's face. A single tear escaped her eyes, walked slowly down her cheeks. Kurenai was still in the room, trying her best to calm down Anko. But it was futile. Then, Anko suddenly blacked out. She fell to floor with a loud thud, Tsunade and Kurenai rushed to aid her. As Tsunade kneeled to see what's wrong, her hand touched her tummy. She froze. She then gazed up at Kurenai who immediately knew what her face was saying.

"It's Kakashi's, that's all I know"

Tsunade's voice was softer almost like a whisper "Maybe I really made a mistake"

Kakashi got really acrobatic as Kairi shot ice at him. He was supposed to stop it, but he didn't want any of those to catch him.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Daisuke said "Hurry and stop the thing!"

"Don't rush the process!" Kakashi yelled back. He went behind a tree, hiding from the vicious ice crystals. _This is harder than ever. _Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, moved around form the tree and as the ice came flying at him, he held his hands in front of him. Surprisingly, the ice stopped then turned at Kairi.

"Finally," She sighed "Daisuke, you're up!"

**Another one completed! Thanks for reading**

**Next: **Kakashi's training Mist and Night


	13. Kakashi's Training: Mist and Night

**I have no song intro **** :'(**

**Hunted**

Chapter 12:

Kakashi's training: Mist and Night

"Why do we have to go through this?" Daisuke asked "We've seen how he can evoke other elements"

"Just do it," Keisuke said "Plus, after this it's only two elements left"

"Mist is piercing, and soft. Night is dark, somewhat evil and smooth, subtle and the what-not." Daisuke sighed

"Fine," Kakashi said

"I've seen you use mist before so just do a quick one to prove to Keisuke over there" Daisuke pointed to Keisuke as he spat his name like poison.

"Mist, come to me?" Kakashi said. Instantaneously, a rush of fog formed beneath Kakashi's feet and then spiraled around him.

"Happy?" Daisuke asked gazing at Keisuke

"Not quite," He hissed. Daisuke rolled his eyes with disgust and turned back to face Kakashi. Then suddenly, dark spirals were all around Daisuke. He shot them at Kakashi, however, as Kakashi was about to dodge them, they held onto his limbs. They dragged him along the ground, slammed into trees and the ground. Kakashi evoked fire, to burn those things off his limbs but Daisuke shook his index. "No, no. None of that" He began to laugh then it simmered down into a chuckle. "Use night to free you and night only" The dark spirals continued to drag Kakashi once more; his black shirt was becoming torn up in all different ways. He grabbed one of the spirals, and yelled "Night, release me and attack Daisuke" After a moment, the night did as it was told. Daisuke smiled, and as the spirals came after him, he dispersed it.

"Satisfied?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"Okay, satisfied" Hitomi smiled.

Kurenai left the village, hoping to find Kakashi. As she trotted the dirt track, sounds of yelling and explosions in the distance. She took her time and cautiously walked to the sounds. As she peered through the thicket she saw a beautiful waterfall. Still, the sounds were booming though the air. "Kakashi, where are you?"

"So training is finally over?" Kakashi asked

"No, two more elements" Kairi smiled "Just two"

"Then no more training?"

"Then sorcery training" Hitomi said

"Fuck," As Kakashi sat down he felt a hand slid around his shoulders. _Darius. _Kakashi sprang up faster than lightning with his spirit whip locked in his hands. It has been a while, since Darius showed his presence, and with that grin it looks pretty evil.

"Hello," He greeted

"What do you want?" Hitomi snapped

"To tell you this, I want to come out of the Templum Mortis earlier than planned"

"What?" The Clerics yelled

"You heard me." With those words, he vanished, but re-appeared behind Kakashi. Before he react, Darius latched onto him like a leech and not before long, the scripta came back on his skin but in a metallic green color, plus the pain was more intense than the usual. Kakashi collapsed on the ground writhing in pain. Darius laughed, it echoed through the air, even Kurenai's group heard it. They didn't pay it any mind although it rocked them to the bone.

"And you enjoy this?" Keisuke asked "How cruel,"

"It's the night; it turns you into a evil beyond any of this earth"

"We already get that picture" Daisuke hissed

"I bid farewell. Kakashi remember it isn't on your beloved birthday anymore. Be glad" He vanished away, leaving poor Kakashi in extreme pain. Kairi ran to his aid, but it was no use. There was nothing they could do to help him, only leave him, and watch him so he doesn't go out of control again. Moments later, Kakashi blacked out.

**This is shorter than usual, sorry. Thanks for reading**

**Next:** Kakashi's training: Star and lightning.


	14. Kakashi's training: Star and Lightning

**Hunted **

Chapter 13:

Kakashi's training: Star and Lightning

It was now midday, the sun hot and blazing in the sky. Kakashi finally woke up, looking around him seeing no one. He sprang up, and began calling out the Clerics' name. No answer. He sighed and sat back down, gazing at the clear blue skies. Then, the skies became black and a lightning bolt stroke right at Kakashi's feet. He jumped up, preparing for whoever was doing this. After a while, he saw Keisuke standing in the air with a lightning bolt in his right hand.

"Lightning is shocking, fast." Keisuke said "Get ready Kakashi," Kakashi smiled, he loves the lightning. He loves the shape and intricate design of a lightning bolt, the crackling sound it makes whenever he does the chidori or raikiri. Keisuke sent a lightning ball in Kakashi's direction and without thinking; Kakashi caught it and was playing with it. He held it so delicately; he looked frail for a while. Keisuke rolled his eyes with disgust, and then he evoked another lightning bolt.

"Scarecrow, if you play with lightning, you're gonna get shocked"

"I haven't seen lightning for a while now"

"I will kill you," Keisuke said in a stern voice with a solemn face. Kakashi gulped, and he freed the ball. "Now, let's make this quick shall we?"

"Okay," Kakashi gawked at Keisuke, after; he disappeared, and appeared behind Kakashi. But Kakashi could see his movements although he travelled at lightning fast speed. "Lightning, electrocute!" Kakashi yelled. When Keisuke touched Kakashi, lightning shocked him. Keisuke fell to the ground, with a loud thud, Kakashi had a grin. "It seems like I can kill you instead,"

"Fine you win," Keisuke's voice was faint.

"I know that," Kakashi smirked. He held out a hand to Keisuke helping him up. "Why do you and Hiroto want to kill me so badly? Aren't I the one you guys said ―"

"We want to kill your mortal part." He answered "It's slowing you down and plus," He smiled genuinely

"What?"

"It's useless luggage. You don't want to carry around useless luggage now do you?"

"Ah, no" Hearing Keisuke say the words 'useless luggage' reminds him of the days with Obito. He chuckled a bit, but then he went into a saddened state.

"Scarecrow, lighten up," Keisuke slapped his in his back "No need to be so down"

"It's just that I remembered something,"

"Oh," From a distance, they saw Hiroto running like hell towards them. They both exchanged glances but they didn't budge from where they were standing. As Hiroto came closer, they saw that his eyes were blazing with a shocking green color. His hands then had a purple light surging it. Kakashi never seen this before, Keisuke shook his head as he knew what was going to happen. Slowly, he stepped away from Kakashi and whisked himself away in the blink of an eye.

"Star is pure, it heals, and it extracts" Hiroto said as he came closer to Kakashi. Hiroto threw a punch at Kakashi but he dodged it. His fists crashed into the tree which was reduced to nothing. "Star takes a while to control than any of the elements," Hiroto said "You need a clear mind,"

"That's not hard,"

"Your mind has to be blank but at the same time you must a sense of what you're doing"

"Shit," Kakashi cursed. How is he going keep a blank mind but conscious of what he's doing? "I need some time to think"

"Sorry, got none" Hiroto attacked Kakashi mercilessly, and poor Kakashi could hardly manage him. Everyone else was manageable, but something was different about Hiroto. He noticed it when he was training him with earth. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Hiroto barely missed his masked cheek. "Stop thinking about how different I am from everybody else, and get your damn mind blank!" Hiroto yelled viciously.

"I can't!" Kakashi snapped "How can you possibly have a blank mind but sti―" Kakashi didn't get to complete his sentence. Hiroto's star fists connected with his face. He was sent flying in a nearby thicket, knocked out cold. Hiroto walked to him, seeing Kakashi lying on the floor, motionless. "You complain too much." He rolled his eyes with disgust "I don't know how Anko tolerates you" He sat down, waiting for Kakashi to regain consciousness. Daisuke and Keisuke rushed over to the two men, worried about Kakashi.

"Dude, what did you do?" Daisuke asked

"He complains too much,"

"So you knocked him out cold"

"He didn't dodge it,"

"And why are you training him for the star element? Shouldn't it be Hitomi?" Keisuke asked

"She's not here, so I took over." He yawned "It's not like it's her dominant. Anyone could train him for star"

Daisuke knelt beside Kakashi, tested his pulse. His eyes widen with shock as Kakashi's pulse was irregular. It was racing fast and then in a split second it suddenly drops like it's going to stop. Daisuke grabbed Hiroto, and looked like he wanted to rip him apart. "Have you felt his pulse?" He yelled.

"Nah,"

"Judging by Daisuke's reaction," Keisuke began "It's not so pretty"

"You know, Hitomi loves this kid, and if she ever finds out about this, she's ―"

"She's gonna what?" Hitomi asked. All three men, ceased talking immediately, and exchanged glances with each other.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Sleeping," Keisuke answered

"Then wake him up,"

"He complains too much, let him stay for a while" Hiroto said

"Fine," She walked away, the men exhaled a sigh of relief. Daisuke eyed Hiroto then he went to keep Hitomi's company. Keisuke lied down on the ground gazing at the beautiful clouds. Hiroto looked at Kakashi and smiled. _He's strong,_ He then joined Keisuke looking at the clouds. However, little did they know that Darius was waiting again to strike.

"Damn, now I know when people say 'you knock me out of this world' what it feels like" Kakashi rubbed his forehead and groaned. He gazed all about, having absolutely no clue where he is. He trotted the ground less void, hoping to find light somewhere in the darkness. Then, the place began to lighten a bit but it was still dark. _Swish. _Something was moving in the confines of the darkness ready to pounce on him. He began to run; thunderous footsteps were behind him, coming at a rapid rate. He turned around to look what was chasing him, nothing. He stopped, looking if something was really there. Was he hallucinating? Was he delusional? Was he going crazy as Tsunade said? He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Then, he felt a burning sensation on his skin. The scripta was coming back; this time more painful than ever before. _Facilis__Descensus__ Averno. _His eyes widen as he heard the whisper. He remembered when those whispers used to be rampant in his house, and writings showing up everywhere. _Serva__Placent__animae__. _Kakashi collapsed, holding his hands and curling his feet to bear the pain. _You have no choice, Kakashi._ That very last voice ignited something within him. _Darius. _What's his voice doing in here? Wherever here was. Although in pain, Kakashi got up, and thought that maybe if he walked the pain could cease a bit. However, he thought wrong. The pain only got worse.

"How are you feeling Kakashi?" Darius asked "Are you okay?"

"Shut up," He snapped, his voice faint

"You don't want to say that," Darius flew at Kakashi, obvious that night was all around him. Kakashi called fire but then he heard a faint whisper. _You have to use star, it is pure._ Kakashi froze, trying to keep a blank mind. He lost concentration as Darius came so close to him, almost slicing him with night. Kakashi turned in the other direction, running like hell away from Darius. _Use star_ the voice said again. "I don't know how to!" He yelled "I can't! It's too―" _You complain too much. Think about a color that can amend the situation. _Kakashi sighed as he thought of a color that can resemble his predicament. Black. That's the only color he saw that can work. He stopped running, and in his mind was only black. He wasn't thinking, his mind was just black.

"K, why are you so far away?" Darius asked sounding like a child. No reply. As he walked closer to Kakashi, he saw a still figure. He grinned. He took off towards him but then something stopped him short. A blast of purple velvet shot at him. Kakashi turned around, eyes blazing with purple velvet. Darius smirked, and then he vanished away but his voice still lingered.

"Good job, Kakashi. Let's see how you'll handle death" Kakashi was stunned as he didn't know that death was an element. Or did Darius mean that he's dead? Kakashi just stood there, not moving, just staring ahead of him. He kept the purple velvet around him, not ceasing because Darius could attack again. Not that Darius would actually hurt him, Darius needs Kakashi no matter how powerful he may be. Moments later, a bright light shone in his face. He saw clear blue skies and cotton candy clouds. He stretched his hand out, allowed himself to be engulfed by the light.

Keisuke and Hiroto were getting bored and worried as Kakashi hasn't woken up yet. Daisuke and Hitomi slowly made their way towards the men.

"He's got enough rest," Hitomi said sternly "Wake him up"

"You can't," Keisuke said

"Why can't I?"

"Because Hiroto punched him with star fists and now he's out cold"

"Not to mention his irregular heart beat that can make you worry your head off" Daisuke added

"You what?" Hitomi grabbed Hiroto and nearly strangled him to death. Daisuke had to hold her and peel her off him. "How could you do that?"

"He was complaining about star's too hard and he didn't dodge my attack" Hiroto said "Not my fault,"

"It's not my fault when I rip you to shreds" Hitomi snapped. Suddenly, they saw the scripta appearing on Kakashi's skin. Then, his body began to vibrate too fast. Hitomi shook him but it was futile. It was like Kakashi was dead, for he wasn't breathing, his eyes weren't fluttering, and he didn't flinch at all. All of a sudden, a purple velvet color enveloped Kakashi's body. They stepped back, not wanting to be caught in whatever's happening. Daisuke then spotted, Kakashi's eyes fluttering and they opened. He sat up, rubbed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

"Finally," He sighed

"Kakashi are you alright?" Hitomi asked

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure?" Keisuke asked

"Yeah,"

"Well then, shall we continue with star training?" Hitomi said "This time I'll be your trainer"

"No need," Kakashi smiled "I've already mastered the element"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next: **Kakashi's training: Death


	15. Kakashi's Training: Death

**Hunted **

Chapter 14:

Kakashi's training: Death

Kakashi walked to get his jacket, headband and katana from off the ground. He then sat on the grass by the river, splashing the water with his feet. He sigh a relief as the element training has finally come to an end. He was slightly exhausted from all the happenings lately.

"Enjoying the water huh?" A very deep yet gravelly voice said softly behind him. There stood a man, with golden hair and piercing king-fisher blue silver eyes. He didn't look like a threat but Kakashi gawked at the man which made the man feel uneasy.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked

"Alexjanro Hatake"

"Hatake?"

"Yeah, I'm from your family"

"Wait, a minute. How come everyone has the name Hatake? Shouldn't when the females marry their name changes?"

"Not with Clerics." Alexjanro shook his index at Kakashi. "Hatake is one of the noble names in Cloud City. So automatically if you're going to get married to someone from the Hatake family whether male or female, your name will be changed to Hatake."

"Damn" Alexjanro sat beside Kakashi, gazing at the mid- evening sky. "So what are you doing here?"

"To train you how to control death"

"Death?"

"Yeah. You can't have spirit and don't have death."

"How come they didn't ―?"

"Because, they can't control death"

"Why? Isn't it an element so ―"

"Death is like a force, an essence."

"Like spirit,"

"Yep," Suddenly, Kakashi felt a pain erupt in his mouth again. It was the same pain felt when he was training with Hitomi. He twitched, trying not to let Alexjanro notice anything. Then, the pain became persistent and burning. He cupped his hands and took up the water into his mouth. This made his mouth burn him even more.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he spat out the water. "Oh God,"

"What's wrong Scarecrow?" Alexjanro asked with a chuckle "You're even twitching and shaking"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right," Alexjanro grinned. He placed a binding spell on Kakashi, and then knelt beside him. The other Clerics came rushing towards them, thinking that Kakashi was in danger. When they came to the two men, they stopped, wondering what was happening.

"Okay, then" Daisuke said with confusion written all over his face. Alexjanro opened Kakashi's mouth and the first thing he saw was fangs. Really tall fangs. He jumped for joy, and then freed Kakashi from the spell.

"He's got taller fangs!"

"Oh pathetic," Keisuke said

"Men," Hitomi rolled her eyes

"They're so stupid," Kairi said

"Oh you're back,"

"No," She said with sarcasm. Kakashi eyed them with scorn as he was in pain and none of them did anything to help him.

"Where did you go?" Hiroto asked

"Some female nin was lurking about so I guided her off track"

"Ah, "

"I still don't get it." Kakashi said "I'm still confused"

"How are you stil―"

"Because you people blab everything to him in a paragraph" Alexjanro said "You don't take your time."

"Hiroto," The Clerics said "Not us,"

"Your family. Number 1, they're all Clerics or angels and fallen angels. Two, only your dad was a mortal but your mom blabbed everything to him. Three, your grandparents by your mother's side are Keisuke and Kairi's reincarnates. Four, everyone in your family have the name 'Hatake' because Hatake is one of the noble families in Cloud City as I said before."

"Hn,"

"Kakashi. Number one, you're an angel cleric which means that you're a vampire. It's just that your inner 'vampness' hasn't come out yet. And also, you can't do sorcery just yet." Alexjanro made a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. "You're partially mortal but mostly immortal, plus you're growing your fangs. You have wings. And that's all"

"That's it?"

"Oh and that you're Darius' reincarnate"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"There's a wasp in your hair" Hiroto said "Enough chit-chat! It's death time"

"We'll be watching" Kairi smiled "You better do your best"

"Oh God help me," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"He won't. Believe me" Alexjanro grinned. "Death is evil, dark, ruthless, heartless, and black"

"So I have to be all that to master death right?"

"Precisely," Alexjanro walked over to a flower and immediately a spiral of black spun around his hand. He touched the flower and it wilted to nothing in a split second. Kakashi could feel the evil from the spirals and it sent a quiver down his spine. Kakashi actually felt terrified, as he was not the evil and dark type. He then beckoned to Kakashi to follow him. They walked to the waterfall, and as Alexjanro stretched out his hand towards the water, the water immediately looked dead, stagnant and poisonous. It even turned black.

"That's what death can do" Alexjanro smiled "Cool huh?"

"That's not cool! That's a lot of work!"

"And you don't like work" Hiroto said "Damn lazy porno freak"

"Look on the bright side." Hitomi smiled

"What bright side?" Kakashi asked with folded arms

"Anko's still alive," Keisuke said

"Okay that's enough! Kakashi get ready." Alexjanro said "Death is ready" Kakashi took his defense stance somewhat ready for the onslaught of death. He saw Alex tapped the ground with his feet, and nothing happened; however, Kakashi could feel evil below him. He didn't know what was happening but he knew he had to move. When he did so, he saw the jet black spirals shooting up out of the ground after him. As the spirals came closer, Kakashi evoked fire to burn away the spirals from him but they were persistent. They latched onto him, crashing him into the ground. "Death isn't like night, Kakashi. You can't expect that death would run from you because of a little light" Alexjanro chuckled. _Okay, just focus Kakashi. You can do it. _Kakashi said to himself as he lied on the ground. _Death, calm down. _In an instant, the evil spirals dispersed. Alexjanro summoned once more the death spirals to attack Kakashi quickly got up, and once more too his defensive stance. As the death came closer, Kakashi stopped it again. He then charged at Alex, was still awestruck as Kakashi was learning these elements like his mortal part wasn't there. Kakashi swung both his hands to great Alex's face and as it did so, a massive blast shot out of his fists. Alexjanro collapsed on the ground, out cold.

"Nice scarecrow" Keisuke smiled "I gotta say, I'm impressed"

"That's my Kakashi!" Hitomi jumped on him and smiled "I'm proud of you,"

"Elemental training is finished." Kairi said "It was fun, while it lasted"

"So no more training? It's about time" Kakashi sighed

"Nah, you have sorcery left"

"Fuck,"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Next: **Kakashi's training: Sorcery


	16. Kakashi's Training: Sorcery

**Thanks for the review Prescripto!**

**Hunted **

Chapter 15:

Kakashi's training: Sorcery

The Clerics allowed Kakashi to rest for two whole days, seeing that he really deserved it. Kakashi slept non-stop, dreaming about the worst case scenarios that could happen. He sprang from his slumber, not wanting to experience that last scenario, Anko's death. It would've killed him, literally. He sat on the ground, gazing at the early morning sky. The stars were out in their numbers, the moon was slowly disappearing from the sky. It was actually a beautiful scenery, but it pained his heart to not be with Anko right now. To cuddle with her, hold her in his arms, to smell her fragrance, to hear her mesmerizing voice ringing in his ear. He missed her like hell; he wasn't even there to protect her from anything.

"Damn, why is that I get caught in this deep shit?" Kakashi sighed sheepishly "Why did it have to be me?"

"Because you're a Hatake" Alex said

"And you're Darius' reincarnate" Daisuke smiled "It will all soon be over in a few"

"Tell me something I don't know," A few moments after he said this, Kakashi felt paralyzed. From his neck down, he couldn't move it. He almost had a panic attack; he was blinking too much time in one second. Then, he saw Hitomi coming from behind a tree, smiling. "That's one of the things sorcery can do"

"You could at least warn me beforehand" Kakashi said, totally unfazed.

"At last!" Hiroto yelled in joy

"At last what?" Daisuke asked

"He's not cranky, miserable, fussy and complaining. Such a relief"

"That's true," Keisuke said tapping his chin.

"Shut up!" Hitomi snapped. She freed Kakashi from her paralysis and had a wide grin on her face. "Hiroto, Daisuke, you're gonna love this" She chuckled evilly which got Kakashi worried for his life. Ever since he started training, they were on a mission to kill him and it seems like they aren't gonna stop unless he's dead. _Dear God, help me. _

"Hell yeah," Both men grinned.

"Kakashi, you're gonna run for 5 miles non-stop. Okay?"

"Five miles!" Kakashi yelled "Are you mad or are you mad?"

"No I'm perfectly of sound mind why?"

"Unless, you want me to teleport or use earth or wind or chakra or―"

"You're gonna use your physical strength. No chakra, or elements" Kairi smiled "It's fun once you have Daisuke and Hiroto around"

"Oh really now?" Kakashi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, it's really awesome with us around" Hiroto grinned evilly.

"On your marks," Keisuke said. The men got ready to run off. "Set, go" Daisuke and Hiroto dashed down the dirt track to vanish in a few seconds from Kakashi's eyes. Sure, he was running but they were using their element which was not fair. He cursed on the inside, as his legs began to ache. One hour has passed and Kakashi was now jogging. He was breathing heavily and wanted to stop, which he did but as he leaned on a tree, he was jolted by lightning. He didn't care, so he sat on the ground. Another jolt. Then after a while, lightning bolts were coming from all over the place. "Keep running," Hitomi sang. Kakashi rolled his eyes and sprinted down the track.

Four Hours Later…..

Kakashi jogged up to where Kairi, Daisuke and Hiroto were. He was exhausted, he was about to tumble over. "Well it's about time," Hiroto snapped. "We're here for five hours!"

"Technically, five and a half hours" Daisuke corrected. "You're slow,"

"No, you're using earth!" Kakashi found the strength to yell "I'm not using anything but my own physical strength!"

"Aww, too bad for you" Hiroto sang

"Fuck you," Kakashi hissed. "Who do you take me for! A marathon runner!"

"Exactly," Hitomi joined "You have to find the energy to run 5 miles in less than an hour"

"You're joking right?"

"Ha ha" She said. "Now run back to where you started," As she said this, Daisuke and Hiroto sped off. Kakashi slumped his shoulders in frustration but then began to sprint. As he ran, he thought about what Hitomi said. _Find energy? How the hell do I do that? _Kakashi stopped a while and closed his eyes. He was actually meditating, and then sprinted off. However, Kakashi wasn't running like he was dying anymore, he was really running fast. He couldn't believe what was happening; all he knew was that he was moving extremely fast. He felt normal though but when he looked at the bushes, they were moving fast he couldn't make out their shape. After a while, he was at the end. He jumped for joy, and then collapsed on the ground.

"Well done, scarecrow," Keisuke smiled "But you're not out of the woods yet."

"I know,"

Hitomi then formed a blue ball around from her wrist to her fingers and threw it at the trees. The trees were destroyed, Hitomi smiled at Kakashi. "That's what you'll do now. Use that same energy to form a ball and throw it" Kakashi simply nodded. He raised his hand and gawked at it. Then he imagined his hand stuck in a blue ball. However, his ball wasn't blue, it was poison green. He threw it at the trees as Hitomi told him, and the poor trees were blasted away. Because, he didn't want them to attack him using that same attack, he did around two more of it, indicating that he knew how to do it.

"Okay, that seemed easy to you," Hiroto said "But can you do this?" A purple ball formed around Hiroto's hand but then a part extended forwards then wrapped around the tree and as he pulled, the tree was ripped out of its root.

"No, but that's what training is for isn't it?" Kakashi grinned. Once more, he imagined that very same move in his head, and lucky for him, he did it exactly like Hiroto. "Hah, I can do it"

"Well then, how about this?" A deep mechanical voice spoke. Flat white squares were in the air above them, as they saw someone walking on them. Alexjanro.

"Where were you?" Kairi asked

"No need to worry," He answered with a smile "Can you try that Kakashi?"

"I can," Kakashi stopped and stared at the air but then he remembered Anko. He remembered when she was running down the steps to greet him when he was away on a mission. However, while he was thinking on those things, the flat squares were being formed.

"That guy's good," Keisuke whispered to Daisuke

"I know," Daisuke agreed.

"Kakashi, you can stop now," Hiroto said

"Yeah," He said sounding flail.

"Well Kakashi, only spells left to go and those are easy" Daisuke smiled "It won't take long."

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reading my story! Thank you Prescripto 13!**

**Next: **Divine Attacks


	17. Divine Attacks

**Thank you, Prescripto 13!**

Hunted

Chapter 16:

Divine Attacks

"So when do I start?" Kakashi panted heavily.

"In a few," Kairi smiled "But first…" She stopped as Hiroto bust from beneath with his star fists. His hazel eyes were burning with a killer intent. As Hiroto was about to punch Kakashi, a part of the ground, square in shape blocked the attack. Then, Kakashi used his spirit whip and slashed Hiroto with it. However, all his attention was diverted to Hiroto so he really didn't notice Daisuke behind him. Daisuke created a tsunami which Kakashi barely blocked. He was now fighting hand-to-hand with Hiroto and Daisuke. Then, the earth trapped him but he used fire to surround him then expanded which caused the others block it. Kakashi was then pushed up into the air and before he could react, he was hit by fire from behind, lightning from above water and wind from the front. However, he blocked some of the attack by using his newly gained sorcery skills to form a ball surrounding him. But as the ball disappeared, lightning struck once again, this time hitting him firmly. He fell to the ground, which created a crater.

Tsunade looked through her window; a single tear escaped the clutches of her eyes. One person was on her mind for how many days now, and that one person was Kakashi. She was often overcome by remorse but when she remembered, he held chidori in his hand charging at her saying that something was there when there wasn't. She didn't see anything but apparently Kakashi could. _Did I really made a mistake or is Kakashi really crazy? _ She stood there still, until a loud 'boom' attacked her ears. A cloud of dust rose from a certain area then dissipated. Curiosity and fear got the better of her and immediately she sent for Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Gai and Kurenai. They came in looking a bit piped but worried because of the explosion a while ago.

"This is actually two missions in one." She said

"I've never heard of that before," Naruto said

"Neither have I," She said quickly. "I want you to go investigate what's happening in the forest and also…" Her voice was trembling, shaky and sorrowful. "Find Kakashi and bring him home" Kurenai looked at the ground, everyone else was too surprised to even blink. "He could be held captive by some notorious persons, be on your guard. You'll leave immediately." The ninjas nodded and whisked themselves away.

"Not bad at all, scarecrow" Keisuke smiled "But you need some flying lessons."

"Flying?" Kakashi asked. He didn't remember anything about his wings for they hadn't come out for a while.

"You heard him," Hiroto said "Come with me," Hiroto grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him through the forest, a route he never taken anytime he went on missions. Then they came to a cliff. Before Kakashi could ask anything, Hiroto pushed him off. Hiroto, Kairi, Hitomi, and Keisuke all dived in after him while Daisuke and Alexjanro leaned on a tree, waiting for them to return.

Kiba led the way, sniffing the air for Kakashi's scent. He had pick up a trail and was racing through the woods. Then they came to an area, which the trees were utterly destroyed. Shino then spotted, a vest lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He dashed over to get a better look at it. He called the others; Gai took up the vest and examined it. As he was doing so, four pictures fell out. As he motioned to take them up, he heard Kiba say "Yup, this is definitely his blood. But judging by the flakiness, it seems as though it has been here for a few days." After Kiba finished, Gai took up the pictures and when he saw them he couldn't do anything but say "Kakashi," He slowly rose to his feet while everyone else crowded around Kiba.

"What have you got there Bushy brow-sensei?" Naruto asked. He gave the pictures to Naruto and instantaneously, he quivered. The pictures were Kakashi and his team when he was thirteen, Team 7, Anko and a picture of him and Anko at the beach. "So the vest really is Kakashi-sensei's?" Naruto asked as Gai simply nodded. But to break that entire mood, Akamaru began to bark. Then he took off. Kiba and the others followed closely behind, no one saying a thing. But then Akamaru made 180 degree turn back to where they were coming from.

Kakashi was actually flapping about, each time he tried to use an element, or use jutsu or use sorcery, he would get electrocuted. He had to get his wings out and fast. Ground was few metres away and Kakashi got desperate. _Fly, you piece of junk! _Surprisingly, his wings came out and prevented him from flatting out on the ground. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Alexjanro could sense that people were coming. He sent a message through the earth to Hiroto and immediately, they were on the run.

"Who's coming?" Kakashi asked

"People,"

"Like?"

"People," Kakashi hissed his teeth, and continued to follow them. Daisuke stood before a black hole while everyone else sprinted through it. Within a few seconds, they were back at the training area. Then, he noticed that his vest was missing. He looked all about him, seeing no signs of it at all.

"What you scavenging for now, scarecrow?" Hiroto asked

"I'm not scavenging," He said coolly "I'm looking for my vest"

"Oh," Keisuke dragged out the word "You don't need it anymore so what's the big deal?"

"It has pictures in the pockets and I need those pictures,"

"Okay, fine" Kairi said

"Keep scavenging," Hiroto smiled. Kakashi gave him a look that if looks could kill, he'd be dead. So far, so bad; Kakashi haven't seen his vest at all. Daisuke was growing impatient, so he quickly created a bicycle out of the earth, and told Kakashi to get on it. At first, he hesitated but then got on.

"You can ride this bicycle while looking for your vest," He smiled. _What a relief, I thought it was some more training._ When Kakashi got settled on the bicycle, thick black straps held his feet to the pedals and his hands to the handle bars. He tried to break free but unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Why strap me on the bicycle?"

"For security," Kairi said. "We don't want you to fall off or ditch,"

"Fucking shithouse," He hissed.

"What did you just call me?" As Kairi asked those words, Kakashi stepped on the pedals and sped off down the track.

The leaf ninjas sprinted through the woods, Naruto was closely behind Akamaru. As they came back into the clearing, they spotted six figures one of which looks like Kakashi but as he has stunning purple velvet hair and outstanding auburn eyes. Disappointment engulfed them all, but that lasted for only second. Gai barely got a glimpse of something with silver hair disappeared into the bushes. He didn't want to think that he saw a ghost but it really looked like one. _Kakashi, _Akamaru and Kiba ran off, followed by everyone else. As they passed overhead the Clerics, Daisuke's eyes met with Gai's eyes. Even Naruto stared at the man for he resembles Kakashi too much to be real. Daisuke put on a smile, and then the six of them vanished.

While Kakashi was riding, he was looking out for his vest but still had no signs of it. However, pillars of earth shot up out of the ground in all different directions, so he had to navigate around the pillars as quickly as possible and not crash into them. "Why the hell am I doing this?" He asked

"Shut up and ride," Hitomi snapped. As he continued to pedal down the track, he went down hill. And to make things worse, his limbs were strapped onto the bicycle. At the bottom, he saw Hiroto standing and smiling that devil grin of his. His legs began to hurt, so he stopped pedaling but the thing was that, his legs would still go around with the pedal. Poor Kakashi, always stuck in distress. He then began to step on the pedal even though the pedals seemed to have a mind of their own. When he reached the bottom, Hiroto didn't wait until he recovered, he yelled "_Ignis Divine!"_The fire that was charging at Kakashi was fiercer, it wasn't anger summed up, it was something else. Although it was fire, the element of anger and fury, the essence coming from it felt peaceful, serene, it felt heavenly**. **_What's up with this fireball? __Before it could hit him, Kakashi jumped out the way and as it hit the earth, the force was devastating. Then, Kairi made another fireball but the force wasn't as powerful as the one Hiroto did._

_ "_That, my friend," Keisuke smiled "Is what we like to call Divine attacks"

"Divine attacks?"

"Yeah, they are more powerful than your average attacks" Hitomi joined "Darius loves to use these attacks"

"So you're gonna learn them" Keisuke smiled

"Why am I not surprised?" Kakashi said. Alexjanro chuckled as he slowly formed a seat of out the earth. Keisuke put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder with a smile. Kakashi slowly backed away because a smile like that from Keisuke isn't right. Keisuke shot Kakashi a 'you fucking idiot' look which caused him to step back a little further.

"Now, scarecrow, divine attacks are basically easy"

"Basically?" Kakashi asked

"All you have to do is concentrate and call the elements but you use divine"

"What?"

"Instead of saying earth like you're used to, you say divine earth or Terra divine or Kami no daichi"

"That's it?"

"Basically," Daisuke smiled. Kakashi let out a breath, took his stance and pointed a fist while the other hand was bent and his fist was at his waist. He stood there for a good while, then he said softly in which no one could hear "Divine fire, burn those trees to kingdom come" As he said this, a massive fireball shot at the trees burning a vast area of the forest.

"Damn, this feels like a wild goose chase," Kurenai said

"You telling me?" Kiba said sarcastically "It's like he's playing a game with us"

"But why would ―" Naruto broke off as charred trees and fire came flying at them with an unbelievable speed. Each ducked out the way barely missing the sudden onslaught.

"What was that?" Kiba asked frantic. They ran along the path of the burnt trees to a downhill where they saw, once again, the same six figures and one more. Kakashi. His back was turned but they knew that it was him. They threw kunai, shuriken and tag bombs at the six figures. They were blocked by Keisuke's wind and as Kakashi turned around, seeing all his friends, made his heart leap. "Guys! I'm so g―" Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He was thrown backwards by Alex, and then Hiroto charged at the ninjas. Daisuke unleashed wind which blew them back then Kairi evoked fire and Keisuke wind. Hiroto trapped them within the earth then threw them into a nearby tree.

"Don't you dare interfere with us mother fuckers" Hiroto snapped "Pathetic," Kakashi punched Hiroto so hard; it sent him way down into the earth. He then ran to his friends who were slowly getting up.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He yelled shaking the boy rigorously. "Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyelids, and a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"The one and only," The others walked over to them Gai hugging Kakashi in which Kakashi didn't hug back.

"Tsunade told us to bring you back," Kiba said. Kakashi began to shake as he began to think what she would do to him. After all, she did think that he was crazy and nothing could change her mind, or so he thought. He stepped back, fear somehow overwhelming him. "What's wrong Kakashi?" Gai said. Alexjanro pointed a finger at him and made the night element cover Kakashi to make look as if he was fading away into the air. As Kakashi stood before them, he saw himself fading away and turned to look at the Clerics. Alex nodded; he could easily read what his face was saying. Gai made a move to hold onto Kakashi but couldn't. His hand went through him like water. Kakashi smiled and then he faded from their eyes completely.

**Sorry for the long wait! Thnks for reading this chapter!**

**Next: ****The angel of the forest**


	18. The realm of dreams

Thanks nuff Prescripto!

Hunted

Chapter 17:

The Realm of Dreams ― one body, two different souls

_I can remember a place…._

…_Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful…_

A.F.I

'_The Great Disappointment'_

_Black sun burns in the darkness,_

_White moon shines in the darkness with a hint of hope…._

NightmareD-technolife

_Heavenly_

Kakashi walked away from his friends, tears streaming down his unmasked cheeks. He and the Clerics hurridly made their way back to the waterfall.

"Don't worry scarecrow," Keisuke re-assured "It'll all soon be over," Kakashi only continued staring at the sky, his heart felt heavy. Keisuke realized what was happening, so he let go and stepped aside. Kakashi walked towards the water and sat by the banks with his feet splashing in the water. He looked like a sad and lonely child but truth be told, he wanted to cry his heart out.

Everyone was still shocked after what they've just seen. As for Naruto, he was just sitting there, unable to move or say a word. "Was that a ghost?" Naruto asked "It couldn't possibly be a ghost right?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kiba said.

"No it isn't" Hinata said "I can see his chakra flow and right now he's on the move. Well he's being dragged by one of those guys"

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Naruto got up and ran off in the direction Hinata pointed to.

While Kakashi sat and was gazing at the picture of Anko he formed out of the water, the Clerics knew that the ninjas were coming. Alexjanro and Hiroto moved off towards the ninjas, not wanting them to find out anything that they shouldn't. The two clerics skipped merrily through the forest's bushy paths knowing that they're going have something to keep them occupied other than watching Kakashi mope all day. As they came into eyes view with the ninjas, Hiroto didn't hesitate to attack. He summoned a wall of earth which surrounded the ninjas then Alex used the mist element to pierce them however, the ninjas poofed into logs.

"What?" Hiroto yelled in anger

"That's what the mortals call Kawarimi no jutsu or something like that," Alex replied

"I don't give a shit as to what it's called" Hiroto snapped "We can't afford for those ninjas to find out anyone cause knowing Kakashi,"

"True it's go―" Alexjanro broke off as an explosive tag ignited behind him. The two clerics were thrown forwards into the bushes and then Kiba used his Fang passing Fang justu on them. However, before that jutsu could hit, they disappeared under the earth. They came up in front Gai and Kurenai, both unleashed the night element. Then Hiroto trapped them with earth, Alex pierce them with mist. Kiba and Naruto charged at the clerics but Alex used sorcery to grab them. A long navy energy strand was secured around the boys, soon after lightning strike them. The ninjas all fell to the ground with a loud thud, Hiroto frowning in the process.

"So boring," He yawns "Oh so pathetic,"

"Mortals," Alex sighed "You can't expect any better,". Naruto was struggling to get up but then Hiroto walked over to him and placed a restraining spell on him.

"You won't be moving anytime soon," He snickered evilly

"Bastard, what have you done to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing at all," He answered calmly. His hazel eyes had kindness and sorrow blazing in them "It's what your Hokage did to him, try consider that" With those words, the clerics vanished from his eyes. Naruto, for once, didn't try to break free, he stay there, trying to understand everything that just transpired. However, as Gai rose to his feet, Alex turned around, released a grey vapor into the air which knocked them all into unconsciousness.

"Well, Kakashi," Kairi smiled "All your training is over, so i―"

"There's still one thing," Kakashi interrupted "I don't know how to paralyze people."

"Oh that's easy," Daisuke joined "All you have to do is look at the person and sent some energy to their bones and joints and BAM!"

"Oh," Kakashi sounded amazed but truly, he wasn't even a bit. As Alex and Hiroto returned, he noticed that Hiroto looked a bit transparent. He thought he was hallucinating but he wasn't. He kept staring and staring until Hiroto became uncomfortable.

"The hell you staring at me scarecrow?" He snapped

"You look transparent-ish"

"Duh, because, time is running out." He answered sounding bitchy.

"Tell me something I don't know"

"The reason why we're fading out is because we can only leave the Mortis for a period of time without Darius knowing. You see, Darius trapped our souls in the Mortis because we sealed him in the Templum Mortis." Hitomi said

"Oh,"

"So, we have to go now," Kairi smiled "It was nice torturing you, Kakashi"

"Torturing?"

"See ya, Scarecrow," Keisuke smiled. A black hole opened up behind them and they stepped through.

"Oh, I've left you something" Hiroto said "You'll need it on that day," They vanished into the hole, leaving Kakashi alone with Daisuke and Alexjanro who later disappeared to Cloud City. Nightfall was now eminent, Kakashi really bored. Even though the training was life threatening, it actually kept him occupied and busy. He leaned back on the bark of the tree, gazing aimlessly. The water glistened in the cascading moonlight, the owls hooting their mournful songs. A song was on his mind, so he decided to sing it. His voice was sweet, smooth captivating and angelic. There were no flaws, no screeches no off-keys, it was just serene and perfect.

"Oh, how I wish, for soothing rain. All I wish is to dr―" He stopped as the sounds of slowing moving footsteps attacked his fragile ears. He jumped to feet, anticipating what was coming. A wild boar. He sighed and continued his gazing aimlessly activity. Slowly, he fell asleep.

Kakashi awoke and once more, he was in the field of paper flowers. The place was beautiful as before, he hoped to see Anko again like how she showed up the last time. However, someone else was there. _Darius._ He was sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the valley.

"Hello, Kakashi" His voice didn't have a hint of evil in his voice at all. As a matter of fact, he sounded exactly like Kakashi.

"What are you doing in here?" Kakashi yelled

"This is the realm of dreams, in here I'm free" _Shit. _Kakashi's eyes widen with shock, after hearing that statement.

"What do you have planned huh?" Kakashi asked

"Planned?"

"Torture me. Make me suffer"

"I only want to show you something,"

"What now Darius?"

"My name is Darien"

"What?"

"My twin is Darius"

"Are you saying, there's good and bad?"

He nods.

"Yeah right," Kakashi said "Like hell I'd believe that," Darien stood up to face Kakashi, and then a blinding light appeared to engulf Darien. After Kakashi opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. Somewhere more beautiful. The trees were of all different colors like cerulean, orchid, and harvest gold just to name a few. The streets were pristine silver. All around him, he saw male and woman who were stunningly handsome and beautiful and everyone had a pair of pristine wings. As he looked down at himself he noticed that he was in a white shorts and no shirts, so were all the men. He had no control over his limbs, his feet were walking and no matter how hard he tried to stop they wouldn't. He couldn't bother to waste energy trying to resist so he went with the flow. He passed a lot of people, waved to them, they waved back. But, something disturbed Kakashi. They all called him Darien. Why? That was the only question on his mind. As he trotted the streets, he saw a female, not any female but Kairi. She turned to him, smiling with open arms. He walked up to her and kissed her. Kakashi was wondering what the hell is going on. She then said something, then walked away smiling sweetly. After, he entered a house, and he saw a body lying in a pool of blood. He ran up to it, hoping to save the person. Sadly, it was too late. A lot people later entered, thinking that _he _killed the person. He explained to them, but they still didn't believe. An old man, held him by the collar and dragged him towards some big majestic king-fisher blue gates. A few metres back, he saw another old man dragging another man in his direction. _Darius. _Darius had evil burning in his eyes, and he was smiling. The two old men threw them out, they were plummeting to the earth. As they were falling, Darius' wings turned raven black.

"Let's rule Cloud City and the earth together brother," Darius said to him.

"Never," He snapped

"You don't have a choice," Darius said. As Darius held onto him, he began fusing into him. His eyesight was getting dark and an overwhelming evil was slowly overpowering him. He looked up at the sky and saw Kairi looking at him. "I love you, Darien" She said. Before the darkness completely took him over he said one sentence. "Serva placent animae" Then everything went black. However, that voice. Kakashi recognized it. It was the same voice that spoke to him in chapter 3 when Darius invaded his dreams. The scene faded away slowly, Kakashi was left in awe.

"So now do you see, my brother took me over. He took away everything. I'm trapped, help me Kakashi."

"Well you both need my help anyway"

"This is no time for joking, it's serious. Because I'm trapped within him, I can't access my powers at all. This is the only place I can talk to you without him knowing"

"Why?"

"The realm of dreams is a serene place, no evil can enter. The realm of nightmare is the place for evil. That's where Darius has attacked you many times before."

"Oh,"

"Why wait till now to tell me?"  
>"Darius' freeing date is changed as you know. And sometimes he uses me to get to people."<p>

"Oh,"

"So will you help me?"

"After seeing that, I guess I can"

"Thank you,"

"But what do I do?"

"Pierce Darius' heart, it's on the left side our body. Mine is on the right"

"Okay," Kakashi chuckled while doing this closed his eyes. But by the time he opened them, Darien was gone. He shrugged, walked to the edge of the cliff, sat and looked at the chrysanthemums below in the valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Next: [haven't found a name for it yet] Chapter 18!**

**See ya!**


	19. Epilogue: Kakashi vs Pein

**Thank you Prescripto! **

**I can't really describe fights that well so see with me okay. Thanks. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Hunted**

Chapter 18:

Epilogue:

Kakashi vs. Pein

Voices. "What the hell could have happened out there?" someone spoke up. Voices. "Who could've knocked them out so badly?" Another said. Voices. "We have to get Kakashi back! I'll send out another team!"

_Tsunade. _

Naruto's eyes opened immediately as he heard her. He craned his neck to one side, and was gawking at her.

"Granny Tsunade," He said

"Oh, Naruto. You're awake"

"Yeah,"

"Can you tell me what happened out there?"

"Kiba and Akamaru had a trail but his scent kept going back and forth. Then, some weird people with wings fought us off. Damn they're strong. And there was one who looked like Kakashi-sensei but it wasn't him. Then, I…" He trailed off

"You what?"

"I could've sworn that I saw Kaka-sensei. He shook me; talked to me even Bushy brow-sensei hugged him but then began to fade away like a ghost. After that, Hinata said she could see his chakra flow so we trailed it but never got to him. Two of the winged people attacked us I tried to get up but it was like I was paralyzed. Then they knocked us out with some grey fog"

"That's it?"

"The necessary points"

"Damn,"

"But Tsunade, why are you looking for Kaka-sensei?"

"Because I made a horrible mistake"

Kakashi sprang from his slumber; he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Darius, a twin? To make matters worse, he wasn't even sure if all that was true or not. As he stretched, he heard steps and bush rustling. He didn't care for the last time it was just an animal. He sighed, decided to talk a walk. As he trotted the dirt track, he was greeted by a kunai to the face which he dodges. Kakashi walked right into trouble. Literally. Before him, were the Six Paths of Pein. _Shit. _Kakashi eyed Pein viciously even though his body was trembling like a vibrating phone. Everybody knows what Pein is like and Kakashi knows he shouldn't be taken lightly. His limbs were screaming run but where would he run to? Would he run as fast and as far as his legs could carry him? No that wasn't an option. He was going to face Pein one way or another. One of the Peins attacked but lucky for Kakashi he did a fast hand seal. Out came a massive fireball which the Peins stopped.

Kakashi stepped back once, twice and was about to turn when he was cornered by all six. The human path attacked him from behind and was about to suck out his soul but he couldn't. There was something about Kakashi's soul which prevented him from extracting his soul and read his mind. Kakashi slashed the human path with his kunai but then the Naraka path attacked. Kakashi flew into the air, to have a clear view of them. _Damn, all six of these guys, Life couldn't get any worse. _Suddenly, a huge animal summoning sprang up behind him, and knocked him to the earth. It was a two headed wolf-like beast, which was so massive, it made Kakashi look like a Plankton. As the beast was about to crush him, he used the earth's strength to stop it; just like how Hiroto tried to crush him in earth training. All the Peins were shocked at this, but nonetheless, they didn't stop their ruthless attacks on poor Kakashi. The Deva Path used his attractive powers to draw Kakashi to the Asura path where he would be pierced by the iron blade coming from the Asura Path's back. However, Kakashi had a plan, well sort of. He couldn't defy the force any longer so he so simply allowed himself to get dragged towards the Asura path but as he reached close it, he used earth to go beneath them. He then sent bolts of lightning to shock the Peins then he arose from the ground and used the mist to pierce them all over their bodies. He smiled as he thought they were dead. _Thank God for elemental control. _But as he said this, all the Peins slowly got up. _Shithouse, _Kakashi swore, he was getting miserable, the Peins reminding him too much of Hiroto and oh how he hates Hiroto.

Kakashi was slapped out of his thoughts as the Deva path was once attracting him to the Asura path. He then used his sorcery to grab a hold of the Deva path and slam him into a tree. Then, something struck him. He knows how to paralyze people! How could he have forgotten that! He distanced himself from the Peins so he can get time to focus the energy. He went behind a tree, and focused his energy. The animal path summoned once more the massive beast which tore away the trees to find Kakashi. He used the death element which a burst of dark spirals made their way to the beast, it swarmed the beast and after that the beast collapsed and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He then shot the energy at the Peins which ceased all their movements. Without hesitation, Kakashi chopped their heads off. He dropped on his butt, sighing a relief. As he looked at the dead Peins, a thought ran through his mind. His clothes were tattered, torn and just not worthy of being called clothes again. He walked up to Peins and took off their jackets. He took two of the jacket and in his mind he was thinking of knee-length pants. He placed his hands on the two jackets and surprisingly, the pants were being formed. Then, he took another two to make a hooded jacket. He wanted a black shirt but he didn't know if sorcery could get rid of colors off a jacket. Anyway, he tried it, and it worked. A wide grin appeared on his face, finally glad that he's out of those torn clothes. He got vines and tied up the Peins and headed to the Akatsuki hideout.

Sakura, Neji, Asuma and Rock lee were racing through the woods, to whatever was going on. As they ran, they saw a huge fireball, lucky for them it wasn't coming their way. When they came to a clearing, they saw a human figure but with wings. It looked Kakashi-ish to them because they were so far away, like a two or three miles away. Then they saw a massive beast summoning. They kept running towards the beast hoping that maybe just maybe Kakashi would be there. Few minutes later, they saw a black thing envelop the beast and then it poofed away. They continued some more but by the time they reached where Kakashi was, he was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Hunted! Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**Next: Crimson Dawn [the sequel to Hunted!] stay tuned for Crimson Dawn.**

**Until then, peace. **


End file.
